The Devil's Associate
by PARADISE.x
Summary: Lucy Heartphilia is the daughter of the Devil. With her rag-tag team of Demons, Angels, and humans, she travels all across the world, doing her father's biding. What is in store for her? And what if she can't exterminate a certain fiery boy who escaped Hell? TO BE ADOPTED BY BITOFAWRITER10
1. There She Was

**Title: ****The Devil's Associate**

**Summary: Lucy Heartphilia is the daughter of the Devil. With her rag-tag team of Demons, Angels, and humans, she travels all across the world, doing her father's biding. What is in store for her? And what if she can't exterminate a certain fiery boy who escape Hell?**

** Rated: M for heavy language, graphic violence, sexual situations, adult scenarios, drug use, alcohol use, and teen partying.**

**Author: PARADISE.x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Fairy Tail; it all belongs to Hiro Mashima-dono. I do own the idea of this fan fiction and if you take it I will hunt you down and I will destroy you.**

**By all means, enjoy the story J**

**OoOoOoO**

"By the order of Lord Lucifer, you are marked!" Lucy Heartphilia, age seventeen, yells in a sophisticated and all-business tone as she crouches down, prepared for battle. The ugly demonic soul rears it large head and roars, understanding every word she said. It's tongue, almost six yards long, shoots at her, aiming for her face. Smirking, Lucy jumps out of the way easily, and snatches her _Fleuve Étoile_ from her hip. She snaps the bullwhip made from gold leather sideways, and it magically stretches to land a cutting blow onto the abomination's face. At least, she _thought _that was it's face…that's where it's tongue came from. Sticky crimson ran from the gaping wound that her whip made and it screeches in pain. Lucy laughs as she brings her whip around to a stop.

"Be prepared to be exterminated!" The young blonde woman bellows, and she draws the whip down in a snapping motion. The creature screeches in pain as the whip's tip connects, followed by the length of the gold leather. It backs up on it's back spider-like legs, shaking it's head back and forth to clear the blood from it's beady black eyes. Lucy smirks and says, "Easy as pie." She raises her whip to strike again, but is forced to roll out of the way as the demonic soul shoots it's tongue at her again, covered in potent green poison. She narrowly dodges it, cursing silently at the fumes that bombarded her nostrils. _Damn Shūtai*…_ "Damn your breath stinks!" She yells, keeping her amused and calm exterior. _Have to get away from the fumes…they are just as dangerous as the liquid. _

Lucy stands to her full height and breaks into a sprint towards the beast, whip curling up by itself, preparing to be used again. The demonic soul shoots it tongue at her again and again as she runs, missing every time. Lucy smirks as she nears him, and she dodges a blow to her stomach, leaping over the tongue. She brings down her whip, and the strong leather cord lands, cutting straight through the creature's tongue. It screams in pain and backs up, blood spraying everywhere. The crimson liquid drenches the grinning blonde, who has never felt more alive. "Not so tough now, eh?"

Pfft, like it ever was.

Lucy suddenly rushes forward, throwing her whip to the side and throwing her arms in the direction of the wounded creature, "Banishment time! _Akuma no marionetto_**!" Her hands glow bright white, and the air around her shimmers. She breaths out through her nose and drags her hands up. A large crack forms instantaneously in the rock path underneath the beast. It screams in pain and terror as suddenly large, pale white and bloody hands reach out from the crevice, reaching and grabbing the abomination's spider legs. Lucy looks away, always sickened by the banishment technique she had to use. Her banishment technique was the most powerful of all, and she didn't get it because she was the best of the best, quite the contrary. She certainly didn't get it because she kissed some asses and brown-nosed all the time.

No, no, she got it because Lucy Heartphilia, age seventeen, was the Daughter of the Devil.

When the screeches, groans, and screams die down, Lucy dares to look back. Nothing, absolutely nothing remained. There wasn't any trace that she had been fighting anything here, even the blood was gone. To everyone in the world, this demonic soul never even existed, and Lucy herself wanted to forget as soon as possible. She looks down to her now soiled clothes and groans, "Great." Walking away from the battle sight-picking up her whip along the way-, her tennis shoes make squishing sounds against the road beneath her and she groans again, "Disgusting. It smells so awful…" Her tone was whiny and very feminine, much different from earlier, where her tone had been sophisticated and fierce. The two halves of Lucy Heartphilia, Levy McGarden always says, like day and night. Lucy smiles at the thought of her best friend, even though she was covered in blood. "I hope Levy-chan is alright…I did abandon everyone to get that runner…oh she has Gajeel! She'll be fine." She told herself, but she couldn't help but feel slightly worried. Levy wasn't the best fighter but her courage and loyalty to the tem was outstanding, so Lucy knew that Levy couldn't be beaten easily. Plus, she was pretty much the brains of the group (even though it was more in the book sense) and she often decoded many things for everyone, so she was a majorly needed asset to the team. All of them were.

Lucy yawns as she carries down the road, humming to herself. "Now where were they again? I did run a long ways…" She wipes her face unsuccessfully and groans again, whining more and more. "Maybe Juvia can wash me off…maybe if I make a move on Grey, she'll blast me with water…but it will also be very painful…I'll just ask her. Pfft, damn Water Demon…" Quickly, Lucy nervously looks around. If said 'Water Demon' heard the blonde call her that, she would explode. She absolutely _hated _being called a Demon, even though she was one. Well, not personality wise. Juvia Loxar was actually a very sweet bashful demon who loved the rain and Grey. The Water Demon has had huge crush- no, crush would be an understatement, more like _obsession_- with the Ice Demon Grey Fullbuster, and even though he pretended like he didn't give a rat's ass about her, Lucy knew that he actually liked Juvia's attention.

Yeah, if Lucy said that if front of him, she would die a thousand icy deaths.

Lucy sighed and carried on, looking around as she did so, "Where are th-" She was cut off by a sound left to her. She looks and pauses, knowing the sound was getting closer. She Turns to face it, "What the…"

She jumps to the side as a giant spider looking monster goes by. Her eyes widen, before she growls, "Who…threw…that…at…ME?!" She screeches at the top of her lungs, facing where the beast was thrown from. Out comes a tall bulky man with…iron skin? His crimson eyes lock on her and he chuckles.

"Gihihihi! Oi, Bunny Girl, what happened to you?" The man says, amused.

Lucy fumes and snaps, "Shut up, Gajeel!"

"Got a little carried away, eh?"

"Shut up! I did what I had to! Don't mock my pain…" Lucy whimpers, and she pouts. Gajeel Redfox walks over to her and pats her head rather forcefully. Lucy stares at him angrily and huffs.

"Oh, it's okay, Bunny Girl. Now, if you don't mind, I have a _Shūtai_ to banish." He chuckles again in that strange way and calmly walks over to where he had thrown the beast.

"Make sure not to hurt yourself, Iron Demon!" Lucy calls after him slyly, a small smirk on her face.

Gajeel turns and scowls at her, "That was one time, Bunny Girl! Don't bring it up!"

"How am I a bunny again?"

"'Cause your nose twitches like one." Gajeel dead pans, before full out laughing and walking away towards the beast that was starting to get up. Choosing not to watch Gajeel's banishment technique, because it was just as gruesome as Lucy's in her opinion. She pouts and whispers, "My nose doesn't twitch…" Sure enough, just in that moment, her nose twitched. "UGH!" She bellows, slamming her hands on her nose to cover it up, in doing so, she hurt her little button nose. "Ow! Ugh! Fuck you, nose!"

"What did your poor nose do _this_ time?" A deep voice says. Lucy's eyes snap up to a man with shaggily black hair and cool black eyes.

"It's being stupid…Stupid nose, stupid Gajeel, stupid abomination, stupid _blood_!" She screeches, still covering her nose.

The man rolls his eyes, "Lucy, you're just hurting yourself."

"Be quiet, Grey."

Grey Fullbuster smirks at her slyly and says, "Whatever you say, Lucy. Come on, we're all done here and Erza is _pissed_ that you ran off. You know how she gets."

"Ugh, don't remind me. I still have bruises from last time! And she's supposed to protect me…" Lucy said, remembering the time where the Sword Angel had beaten her because she ran away when Grey and Gajeel picked on her mercilessly, but had beaten Grey and Gajeel worse. Gajeel was in a coma for a week!

Of course, Lucy knew why she overreacted. She knew that Erza Scarlet, Angel of the Swords, The Great Titania, cared for her very deeply, even though the red head didn't show it. Not only that, Erza had been ordered by God himself to keep Lucy in line, and that was the only reason God kept her alive. At least…that's what Lucy thought and was told. But people lie.

Do Angels?

Lucy smiles at Grey, "What about Michelle? Is she okay?"

"Lucy, that woman is as tough as any of us. She's fine." Grey informed her, that handsome sly smirk on his face.

Lucy nods, "Where is she?"

"Back in the forest a bit, where we found the abominations."

"Okay, let's go." Lucy answered, following Grey back into the forest. As they walk, Grey looks back at her. He raises any eyebrow at her bloody exterior.

"Got a little carried away, uh?" He inquired, his smirk broadening.

Lucy fixes a death glare that could rival Erza's on him and he turns away, shuddering in fear. "Gajeel thought so too."

"Oh God, you didn't kill Gajeel, did you?" Grey hesitantly replies.

"Not yet. But it's coming."

"You might not want to unless you want Levy to be forever romantically alone."

"You better not say that in front of either of them. They'll skin you alive." But then, Lucy smirks, "Then make love on your dead body."

Grey shudders, "I won't say anything. Ew."

"But there is no way Gajeel could _ever _get a girl."

"Ain't that the truth. Way to-"

"Ugly!" They say in unison, and they laugh like mad.

"Ha-ha, glad you find it so funny." A cold voice snaps. A heavy dark aura radiates from behind them. Grey and Lucy slowly turn to face Gajeel, whose left eye was twitching in anger. Grey and Lucy look at each other, both gulping.

"H-hey, Gajeel…what's happening?" Grey says nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, while Lucy just slowly backed away. Grey may be almost a brother to her, but she did _not _want to go head to head with a pissed Gajeel.

"Shut up, popsicle." Gajeel growled and instantly Grey was angry too. He narrowed his dark eyes and stepped forward.

"What did you just call me, iron-head?"

"I called you an icy, cold, dickless popsicle."

"That's it!" Grey roars, charging at Gajeel. Lucy took this golden opportunity to run in the direction Grey was leading her to. She glances back as she runs, smirking in victory as the two boys brawled and didn't even pay attention to the blonde. Lucy turns back and runs straight into a giant clearing, which was inhabited by four gorgeous women. Lucy smiles as her eyes land on the tallest one, a stunning older woman-older being about 22- with long scarlet hair and fierce brown eyes. Erza Scarlet. If there was anyone who could keep men in line, it was her. Gajeel couldn't hurt her. Giggling in relief and nervousness, Lucy smiles brightly at the four.

The first one, who was the shortest, was a cute girl with wild blue hair and bright, big brown eyes. She smiles beautifully at Lucy and yells, "Lu-chan!" But then, taking in her bloody appearance, she frowns worriedly, "That's only the abomination's blood, right?!"

Lucy smiles softly at her best friend, "Yeah, Levy-chan, don't worry." Her smile broadens and she tucks a piece of bloody blonde hair behind her left ear.

The next one was a young woman in a short blue dress; she had beautiful azure hair and gorgeous dark eyes. Her medium-sized soft red lips curl into a sweet smile, "Lucy-san! Great job, taking it on all on your own!"

Lucy's left eye twitches and she says, "You sound like you think I've never fought something alone. And, Juvia, how many times have I told you, _you can take off the honorific_***!"

The Russian and Hispanic mix nods her head, "Oh, right, I am sorry, Lucy-sa-I-I mean Lucy!"

Lucy smiles, "That's better. Can you wash me down?"

A gorgeous woman steps forward and says in a reprimanding tone, "Lucy! We are going home now; don't ruin your clothes even more!" Her bouncy long blonde hair shimmers in the light of the afternoon sun, and she tsk's. She pats at the wrinkles in her gorgeous poofy pink and white dress and just about sighed in pain.

"Are you okay, Michelle?"

Michelle Lobster of the Lobster family, cousin to Lucy Heartphilia and the Heartphilia family, sighs dramatically and gets teary eyed, "Oh Lucy! You just grow up so fast!"

Lucy sweat drops, "I'm as old as you…"

Erza Scarlet looked at her and said, "Then let's get going. I don't wish to stay here longer than necessary. Where are the boys? I sent Grey to retrieve you." Her glare sent shivers down Lucy's spine and the blonde finds herself backing up.

"U-uh…well you see…"

"Are they fighting?!" Erza demands, eyes narrowing dangerously.

Lucy looks at the ground and plays with a strand of her hair, wishing to be anywhere else other than Erza's fierce glare.

"I am going to take that as a yes." Erza said, before she marched off in the direction of where the boys were fighting.

"Poor Gajeel…" Levy sighed.

"Oh, no Grey-sama!" Juvia practically wailed, eyes tearing up.

Lucy sighed but then smiled, "Let's get going."

**OoOoOoO**

**I know, extremely short, but I can't type anymore. I want to play games and watch videos. Next chapter will be longer.**

***Abomination**

**** The Devil's Marionette**

*****An honorific is the suffix at the end of names in Japanese. –San and –Chan are examples.**

**Thanks for tuning in! R&R!**

**-PARADISE.x**


	2. He Strikes Again

**Hey everyone and welcome to The Devil's Associate chapter two! I want to thank ; GoldenRoseTayna; Hotspot the 626****th****; and YorumiHaru for the kind reviews! I hope that you all will stick with me!**

**And because she was the first reviewer, I am dedicating this chapter to YorumiHaru! I hope you are pleased with it!**

**Also, I have decided to make Hell stereotypical. You know, fiery pits, demons torturing souls of the damned, the Devil residing in some lava pit…**

**Just kidding!**

**Nope, I'ma be original and make my own version of Hell! It should be easy, I wake up to it every morning….hahaha review if you get it! **

**You'll see what my Hell is like *wink***

**You guys should check out 'Dark Woods Circus'- it's a Vocaloid. You can find it on YouTube. But be warned….it is based on a true story, and the story behind it is…horrible. Sickening, horrible, twisted, sadistic and inhumane.**

**Like I needed another reason to hate the human race.**

**My response to an article I read on it:**

**When I started reading this, I wanted to vomit. Why are people so horrible? To do this stuff to children, children who did not do anything wrong, to children who think they did something wrong because they did that to them. I am not scared. I am furious. Why would people do this to children...are they really that sick? I thought I heard it all...but this...it's disgusting. It's sickening. It's hideous. I hope the people who had mutilated these children, raped them, tortured them, and the people that took pleasure in it are now burning in Hell. This is sickening. Who would ever believe that is okay? This pisses me off. This infuriates me. This sickens me. And to think that human trafficking still happens today... I hope those mother fuckers get all that and worse in Hell. They sure as fuck deserve it.**

**Like I said. Be warned. Not for the faint of heart and people who adore children. Please…just be prepared if you are to read it or listen to the song.**

**OoOoOoO**

The night was hot as Hell, and the young man welcomed the heat. He breathed in through his nose, trying to calm himself.

It wasn't that he _didn't like Hell_, but…it just wasn't doing it for him. The young man sighs and tries again to break free from the silver chains, grunting in his effort. He had the strength of forty body-builders! Surely just a couple of chains wouldn't be a problem. But there _was _a problem. These were _silver_ chains, and every half-demon had a weakness, and his happened to be pure silver. Very rare in the human world and even more so here in Hell, but still that damned Devil managed to get some. His only weakness, the only thing that could burn him, and he was locked in it.

If _that _wasn't Hell, he didn't know what was. He hated weakness, ever since the day he was born. He despises it to such an extreme extent that he would keep trying to beat something until either it died, or he did.

"Come on…" He whispers, his voice gruff and worn from the neck shackle that cuts into his already raw throat. "You can do it."

OoOoOoO

"I called picking tonight's movie yesterday!" Michelle said, scowling at everyone in the room. Her bouncy blonde ringlets were tied up into a cute side pony-tail, and she resided to sweat pants and a white tanktop.

Gajeel scowls right back at her, "Fuck no, Mickey."

"It's _Mich_-" She began, but Grey cut her off.

"You're just going to pick some sappy romantic comedy movie that's going to give everyone a major headache." The Ice Demon complains from the ground in front of the couch, rolling his head back so it rested on Juvia's knee. Juvia blushed and looked off into space, probably fantasizing about her and Grey.

Michelle 'hmph's and crosses her arms across her busty chest-she was related to Lucy, after all, and refuses to look at the smirking Grey. Lucy smiles from her place on the black leather couch and yawns.

"Why don't we go to bed?" Lucy inquires, raising a well-trimmed eyebrow.

Juvia giggles, obviously back from her daydream, and says, "Oh, Juvia couldn't sleep! Juvia is still excited from the fight!"

Grey nods in agreement, flashing a smirk at Lucy. Lucy rolls her eyes at her friend and says, "You guys are crazy."

"Why don't you just go to bed, Bunny Girl? You don't have to wait for all of us." Gajeel says, putting his legs up on the foot rest in front of him. He leans back into the lazy boy chair he was sitting in and crosses his big arms.

Lucy glares at him and dead pans, "Because everyone will draw on me again."

Michelle giggles, "Come now, Lucy that was all in good fun!"

Lucy rolls her big, doe-like brown eyes and barks, "Not when you drew a cross on my forehead!"

"How was I supposed to know you have a horrid allergy to crosses?"

"Uh, hello! I'm the _Devil's daughter_; of course religious things hurt me."

"I said I was sorry." Michelle said, rolling her blue** (?)** eyes at the young woman. Lucy scoffs,

"Uh-uhn, sure." Lucy giggles and looks back at the blank T. V. screen. "Just someone, hurry up and pick already! And Erza! What's taking you so long?" She called into the kitchen of the little loft the group shared. Well, one of many lofts. They had at least one place to live in each town of Fiore, and they were currently in their most used one, a big one in the town of Magnolia. Lucy personally loved this one the most, for many reasons, and one of them being because it was farthest from the entrance to Hell, which was located in a cave in the highest mountain top at Fiore Mountains, which was thousands of miles North of where they were at.

Even though Lucy was the Daughter of the Devil and next in line for the throne, she didn't have a great liking for the place, and she really did not want to live in the mountains. There weren't any good clothing stores there!

Just then, Erza walks in, flipping her long red air behind her armor clad shoulder. She is holding a very large bowl of at least six pounds of popcorn. Lucy still sweat drops at the amount, even though she was used to it. Juvia, Grey, Gajeel and Erza could all eat that and more individually! They were supernatural creatures…

Erza sits down between Lucy and Levy, and grabs a fistful of popcorn. She shoves it into her mouth and sighs, "Yuh-may." She says through her full mouth. Lucy smirks and grabs a single piece of popcorn and puts it in her small mouth.

Gajeel sighs before heaving himself up and grabbing a handful of the salty ad buttery snack, "Let's watch a horror movie."

Levy narrows her eyes at him, "No way, Gajeel-kun!"

Gajeel smirks at her, "Scared, Shrimp?"

Levy fumes, while Lucy just giggled and smirked knowingly. They so liked each other, it was obvious. "Don't call me that!"

"Then don't put '-Kun' after my name!" Gajeel snaps back. The whole room was silent as Levy stared at him. Suddenly, big tears formed in her eyes. A dark aura erupted from both Lucy and Erza, and they glare at Gajeel, who in turn started stuttering, "N-no, S-shorty, I didn't mean i-it like that! You c-can just call me Gajeel! A-and we don't have to watch a scary movie…"

Levy stares at him for a moment longer, before the tears suddenly disappeared and she is smiling brightly like nothing ever happened, "Wow, thanks, Gajeel!"

Gajeel stares at her, before Grey lets out a faint, "Pfft, whipped like a dog."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Grey starts laughing his head off, and he rolls his head off of Juvia's knee, still laughing, "She tricked you and you fell for it! Ha-ha!"

Gajeel looks away, "Couldn't stand seeing the girl cry, is all…" He mutters, and nobody hears him.

Levy smiles, "It's alright, Gajeel! I tricked Lu-chan and Erza-chan too!"

Lucy face palms, calming down, while Erza just stared at her armored hands, "Levy…"

"Yes, Erza-chan?"

"You almost made me have to murder Gajeel." Erza says, turning to stare at the petite blunette. Levy sweat drops,

"Ah-ha…oops."

"Shrimp, you brush off me almost getting killed with an 'oops'?!" Gajeel demands and the two were at it again.

Lucy smiles softly at her friends, "Let's just wat-"

_Boom!_

The entire loft beings to shake, and Lucy stands up abruptly, eyes narrowing in anger. "Always has to make an impression, doesn't he?!" She snaps, before stomping furiously over to the front door. The group stares after her, already knowing who had come to visit.

"What does he want now? The group usually gets at least three days off after a mission." Juvia says, confused, holding onto Grey's arm.

Grey shrugs, "As if I know…Lucy will deal with him." He shudders, not fancying a confrontation with Lucy's 'daddy'.

Levy scoots closer to Erza, who holds on to her wrist to comfort her. Erza being an Archangel- God's main messengers and even sometimes assassins- she could at least pose somewhat of a threat towards the Devil. Gajeel stands up and silently moves over to Michelle, already ready for something to happen.

They all hold their breaths as Lucy whips open the door, her now cold brown eyes narrowing. They are greeted with the sight of a tall man with tidy grey hair and a mustache to match. Eyes even colder, the man looks at Lucy and smiles almost kindly, as if their relationship was a normal one, "Ah! Lucy! I am in need of your expertise."

Lucy frowns at him and says professionally, "Good evening, Lord Lucifer. I am sorry to inform you but my team and I need a break from work."

Lucifer looks at her for a moment, before glancing at the group, who all immediately tenses up, "Ah, yes your…team." He said the word with mild distaste. "This request is of the most urgency."

Lucy's fist clenched, "Then get someone better than me to do it. Like Laxus-san. He would be more than happy to fulfill your request."

"He works alone, Lucy dear, and this requires a team."

Lucy stares straight into her father's cold and snake-like eyes and flat out says, "No."

If Lucifer was surprised, he didn't show it, "Oh? Even if I were to give you these?" He reaches into the back pocket of his business suit and pulls out a tiny leather pack. He pops open the button that kept it closed, revealing a set of silver and gold keys. Lucy's eyes bulge out of their sockets and she gasps.

"A-are those-"

"Spirit Keys? Why, yes."

"T-those are extremely rare…"

"Lucy, dear, I'm the Devil! I can get anything." Lucifer says, barking out a cold laugh.

Lucy stares at the keys in the leather pouch he was holding, "W-what is the mission, exactly?" She hears slight protesting from her friends behind her, but she ignores it, hypnotized by the powerful keys.

"That's the spirit, Lucy! It has seemed that a soul has escaped Hell…how he did it I do not know, considering he was a rather…guarded prisoner."

Lucy nods, "So, what? Want me to track him down?"

"And kill him, yes. Banish him back to Hell, where I myself shall be waiting for him. That is all you need to do." Lucifer explains.

Something clicked inside Lucy's mind and she stares into her father's eyes again, "What's the catch?"

"Catch, my dear?"

"You're the Devil, there is always a catch to every mission you send us on. Last time it was that they so happen to have _poisonous tongues_. So…what's up with this guy? You said he was highly guarded. There must be something spectacular about him that you are not telling me." Lucy grinds out, wanting nothing more than to slam the door in his face.

The Devil stares at her for a moment, before finally smirking and saying, "You continue to baffle me with your independence, Lucy. Very well, I will tell you all about this man who has escaped. He is a _Tenshi-akuma*_."

Lucy gasps, "I-I thought those were extinct!"

Lucifer nods, "They were…but it seems this one escaped the Cleansing."

Lucy cringes at the word. She had learned about that time era. It was before she was born. The Devil had called for a mass and sudden extinction of one group of supernatural creatures called _Tenshi-akuma_. A very special race made from Demons and Angels breeding together. The _Tenshi-akuma_ were said to be mortal, unlike their parents, but infinitely powerful, strong enough to pose a major threat to The Devil himself. These things were evil, and they tortured the world with deranged killing sprees, cities behind wiped out by a single _Tenshi-akuma_, and people just disappearing without a trace. The mass murders had not benefited in the Devil's favor, as the creatures only murdered those pure of heart. Seeing this issue, Lucifer had sent his army of the damned to destroy the offspring of Demons and Angels and to wipe out anything that stood in their way. Many Demons and even some Angels died at the hands of other Demons and souls of evil humans. Afterwards, the army piled up all the bodies of the murdered and threw the corpses, one by one, into the deepest pit in Hell, _Sōru ni aru ana_**. Later, history called it 'The Cleansing', lessons being told still.

"So, I am to kill him?" Lucy shakily asked.

"That is all you need to do. He is not human, he is a monster, and you know this Lucy." Lucifer said, staring her down. "Be careful, Lucy. This man is manipulative. Once he gets inside your head, you cannot defeat him. You will begin to trust him, befriend him even. If you do that, he will kill you. Do you understand, Lucy?"

Lucy's gaze goes to the ground, and she whispers, "But what if I am not strong enough…what if I cannot fight him? What if…I die? What happens then, father?"

Lucifer stares at her, and she could feel it, boring into her face, burning up her insides. "Then you will join me in Hell for eternity, daughter."

Lucy stares for a second longer at the cold cobble stone outside, before nodding, "I-I understand." She looks up at him again, with new strength, and says, "What is his name?"

The Devil smiles almost kindly at her and claps his hands, "I knew you would do it! His name is Natsu Dragneel. Now," The world is going dark. Her father is fading. Lucy's eyes go wide and she frantically reaches out for the door frame, only to grab at nothing. The world is getting darker and darker, her father's face fading away. "Sleep well, my darling, because tomorrow they will come for you."

Lucy's eyes began to droop, and she felt her body go numb, "They? Who are they?"

But he was already gone, and so was she.

**OoOoOoO**

**End of chapter 2.**

**Check out Vocaloid. They are very good.**

**Thanks for tuning in!**

**-PARADISE.x**


	3. Lions, Demons and Blades

**Hey everyone and welcome to The Devil's Associate chapter three! For some reason, I'm not really up to writing the next chapter for my other story, Circus de Fairy Tail, and it's bugging me because I really need to update!**

**Ughhhhh my life is SO HARD….ahaha lol just kidding, dearies! I actually have an okay life, depends on the way you look at it.**

**Check out the pole I have set up on my profile!**

**Enjoy the story~**

**OoOoOoO**

She ran as fast as her long legs would carry her, panting heavily in the humid air. She had to get away, had to run faster! If she stayed at this mundane speed she would surely be killed by the beast that was chasing her. What was that thing, anyway, with its three heads, ginormous body and to top it all off, gigantic hands outfitted with onyx claws? It roared as it chased the brunette, gaining on her. The girl lets out a scream and tries to run faster, legs already going numb from the exertion. "Stay away!" She screeched, but it fell on deaf ears. The beast screeches itself and suddenly leaps into the air, but the girl turns sharply down another street, and the thing lands only on solid asphalt. It whips its three heads towards her and she screams again, running down the street.

"Someone, anyone, help!" The girl about the age of sixteen screams, praying that someone would hear her. The beast screeches behind her and leaps again, going for the kill.

It lands, and the girl is squashed underneath one of its gigantic hands, large claws digging into the flesh of her chest. She screams in terror and pain and the beast descends on her, long fangs gnashing together in her face. The middle head, with the face of happiness, stares down at her, that sadistic smile beaming down on her. The right head with the face of sadness cries softly, the tears landing on the girl, drenching her in warm saltiness. The left head, with the face of anger screeches at her, practically dying to ink its teeth into her creamy flesh. She screams again as the middle head crashes into her neck, biting down hard. The sounds of ripping flesh and horrid screams of pain and terror ring throughout the air as the girl faces her final moments.

"_Help me_!"

OoOoOoO

Lucy's eyes shoot wide open and she heaves herself off the bed. She glances around, seeing only the sweet pink walls of her room. She sighs, wiping away the sweat on her face and neck. _How did I get here last night?_ The only thing she could remember was her father's words echoing in her mind. "Who are they?" She asked herself, before getting out of her bed, throwing her pink covers to the side. She trots over to door of her room and slowly opens it. She peeks out cautiously, before slipping into the dark hallway that branched off into six other rooms- one for each of the other team mates. She sneaks past Erza's room, knowing that she would have to be most cautious here, then tip-toes down the hallway and rushes into the living room, glancing around. There was nothing but the settling darkness and the dark shapes of the couch, lazy-boy chair, and coffee table. She slowly walks into the room, clenching her fists. This room felt…cold, icy even, as if Gray had a party in here. She rubs her arms, gulping nervously. She felt as if she wasn't alone, as if someone was getting…nearer to her by the second. She does a 360, and screams at the top of her lungs.

"Hey, hey! Don't destroy my eardrums please!" An annoyed male voice barks, and then the light comes on. Lucy finds herself staring at a man she did not know. He was about six feet tall, with unruly orange hair and dark eyes hidden by green sunglasses. He was strikingly handsome and well built. He smiles charmingly at her, "Don't be alarmed, Madame, I am-" His words are cut off by a hit to his head and he falls to the ground. Lucy gets on top of him and starts to beat him senseless.

"Are you the 'they' my father was talking about?! Answer me!" Lucy screeches, bashing on his head. The man bucks her off of him but stays on the ground, hands where Lucy could see them.

"Hey! I said don't be alarmed!" The man snaps, eyes narrowing behind the now disheveled green shades. He runs a large hand through his orange mane **((ha-ha, get it? Mane? Because Loke is a- whatever…)) **and scowls at the blonde mage. "My name is Leo-"

Lucy gasps and gets up from her spot on the floor, and she holds out her hand to him to help him up, "I am so sorry! I-I've never seen you in person before and I didn't know what you would look like so…I'm sorry!"

Leo simply smiles at her softly and puts his hand in her's, allowing her to help him up and off the floor. He pats off the invisible dirt off his tuxedo pants, "That is quite all right. I am sorry; I was out of line to just waltz around your house."

Lucy smiles at the Zodiac and says, "It's okay! Are you hungry? We have left-over Chinese food in the fridge!"

Loke sweat drops, "You would think that the Daughter of the Devil would eat better…" He muttered.

Lucy narrows her doe-eyes at him, "What was that, Leo?"

Leo shakes his head in fear and says, "N-nothing, Lucy-sama!"

"How'd you know my name?"

Leo reluctantly held up a notebook titled _Lucy's Diary_. Lucy screeches, "LEO!"

"I-I only got to page 4 where you wrote down that you had a little crush on me when you were younger…." Suddenly, his womanizing charms are back and he smiles devilishly, "You wouldn't happen to still have that, eh?"

Lucy's face goes as scarlet as Erza's hair and she barks, "N-no! And of course I had a crush on you, what little girl wouldn't? To me, you were everything a man should be, so of course I had a _tiny _crush on you."

Leo smirks at her, "Oh really? I _was_ everything a man should be?"

"Yeah, now that I am older I know that you are a perverted, womanizing man-whore!" Lucy said with a sly smile on her face.

Leo scowls at her again and snaps "Have you know I am going steady with someone right now!"

Lucy raises an eyebrow, "How many times have you banged her?"

Leo looks at the ground, face going red, "A-actually…never…she says that we will when she's ready…and she said that five years ago."

"You've been going out with someone for five years?! I'm impressed, Leo!" Lucy says with vigor.

"Yeah…she's so sweet and pretty and gorgeous…I don't deserve her…I love her so much…" Leo's face was _really _red now and he was shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"Who is the lucky girl?" Lucy asks, clasping her hands together, eyes sparkling.

Leo looks at the ceiling, "Aries…" He murmurs.

"Who?"

"Aries the Lamb."

Lucy squeals in delight, "Finally! You've guys have been trotting on your feelings for years!"

Leo sweat drops, "How do you know all these things?" He raises an eyebrow.

"I get monthly _Demon's Digest_!"

Leo growls, "Stupid paparazzi…."

Suddenly, Erza bursts into the room in a pink and fluffy nightgown. She is holding one long sword, and wearing a scowl on her face, "Lucy! I heard you scream!"

Lucy sweat drops, "I-it's okay, Erza!" _Isn't it a little late to come to my rescue?_

Leo holds up a hand, "Please calm down, Erza-sama. I am Leo the Lion and Pride Demon." His voice is silky as his eyes take in her revealing attire. Lucy growls,

"Pervert!" Her leg comes up to deliver a _Lucy Kick_ to the side of his head, effectively knocking him out. His eyes roll back into his head and he land in a heap on the ground, before disappearing in a flash of blinding light. Lucy looks back at Erza, "That was just Leo, one of the 13 Zodiac Demons."

The scarlet-haired beauty nods, "Very well. Go back to sleep, Lucy." She says in her commanding and sophisticated tone of voice as she turns to go back to her room, but she is stopped by Lucy's hand around her wrist. Erza turns slightly, looks down at the shorter woman in slight confusion, "Lucy?"

Lucy stares at the ground, a distressed look on her face, "W-what happened…what happened last night, after talking to Lord Lucifer, I mean."

Erza stares at her for a little bit, before she says, "Unfortunately, he put a sleeping spell on all of us, so I cannot tell you, Lucy, I am sorry."

Lucy stares at the ground for a moment longer, before looking up at her with big doe-eyes, "E-Erza…my father said something about…about someone coming for me. For all of us. I-I don't think I can sleep…I want to be on guard."

The scarlet haired woman smiles softly at her and says, "Okay, Lucy. Do you want me to stay out here with you? We can sharpen my blades and cleanup your whip together."

Lucy smiles brightly at her, "R-really? Okay!"

Erza smiles, and pats Lucy affectionately on her blonde-clad head, "I'll go get my stash." She sets down the sword she was holding and trots off to go get her other blades, leaving Lucy alone in the brightly lit living room. She sighs worriedly and goes over to the couch, sitting down on the plush cushions. She stares at her feet, thinking back to her conversation with her father. _Natsu…Dragneel…? Heh, funny name…I wonder what he looks like. Stupid Devil…how the Hell am I supposed to know what he looks like?! Is it one of those 'you'll know it when you see it' type of things?! Does he have something about him that stands out? Like pink hair? Pfft, a man with pink hair…I would pay to see that. _She thought, giggling to herself.

Just then, Erza comes back in with a Radio Flier- the most classic red wagon- filled to the brink with shiny new weapons. She was holding Lucy's golden whip, "Okay, Lucy, let's get to work!"

OoOoOoO

The young man glances around shakily, licking his dry lips. He adjusts the brown vest that covered most of his tan and toned chest, and runs a large hand through his unruly salmon hair. A sudden delicious scent hits his nose, and he does a 360. His handsome onyx eyes land on an open window to some human's house, where the scent of chicken wafts to his waiting nostrils. His stomach growls loudly and he finds himself drooling, "H-hungry…" He murmurs, eyes slowly closing as his body moves against his will towards the house. He leaps over a white fence with ease and slinks over to the open window, daydreaming of buffets of yummy food. Once he gets to the window, he opens his eyes to peer inside. A family of humans was sitting at a table, eating a ginormous chicken. _How can that be a meal? It's more like an appetizer…_ But the young man would take anything at the moment, no matter how small. He sighs, and slowly lifts himself through the window, a plan already forming in his pink-clad head. He sneaks into the room, and stands in the doorway, behind the father-figure who was reading a newspaper. _Why is he reading at the table when one of his children was talking to him? _He thought, and was about to speak when the mother-figure screams in terror at the sight of him. The father turns around and shoots up, ready to defend his family. The young man holds up his hands, a sign that he wasn't here to harm them, "P-please don't be alarmed. I-I am running from people who want to kill me and I am looking for my sister, can you tell me which is your human town?"

The father stares at him, before saying, "A few miles west of here."

The young male delicately sniffs the air to see if the man was lying. Fortunately, he wasn't. The young man nods to the older man, "C-could I have something to drink? I-I'm sorry for the intrusion…" He clenches his teeth as a sudden sharp pain rushes through his head, a major sign of dehydration.

The father stares at him some more, before slowly reaching down to grab a glass full of icy cool water. Even slower, he hands the drink to the younger man. The salmon-haired young man gently takes it from him, and chugs it down avidly, onyx eyes closing in relief. When the entire glass is drained, he smiles in thanks at the father, "Thank you, old man!"

The father sweat drops and says, "Y-you're welcome, son. Are you hungry?"

In response, the younger man's stomach growls loudly. He smiles meekly and says; "Y-yeah…" he looks at the ground.

"There's another seat at our table. Come have a seat and help yourself." The older man said. The salmon-haired man smiles brightly, showing off pointy canines. He walks over to the open seat and sits down, nervously glancing around as if expecting someone to pop out and try to kill him.

"So, what is your name, son?" The father asked, raising a grey eyebrow.

"Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." The younger man says as the mother hands him a hefty chicken leg. He takes it, nodding his thanks. He takes a big bite, moaning in relief.

"Natsu, eh? Hm…what do you mean someone trying to kill you?"

Natsu sets down his chicken leg. He had been dreading this question, "I made someone…angry."

"Can you tell me who this angry person is?"

Natsu looks away, clenching his fists in the fabric of his white shorts, "A man who shouldn't be angered."

The father decided to drop it, going back to reading his newspaper. Natsu glanced at him, before picking up the large chicken leg again and digging into it. They all ate in silence for a few minutes, before Natsu was finally finished, "I should get going. I don't want to put your family in harm's way. Thank you for your hospitality."

The father nods at him, "Good. You take care of yourself, boy."

Natsu nods and smiles at the family, "It tasted delicious, by the way. Best chicken I've ever had." The mother blushes,

"Oh, thank you, Natsu-san. I wish you good luck in finding your sister." She said with a sweet smile on her wrinkly face.

Natsu smiles in response, "Thank you, ma'am. Good bye now!" He gets up, pushes in his chair, bows respectfully before leaving the way he came, through the window.

The father stares after him, before saying, "I wonder who his sister was…"

"Whoever she is, I hope she knows that there is a sweet young man looking for her." The older woman says, the smile still on her face.

The father nods, "I hope so, too."

OoOoOoO

**I was wondering if I should continue it, but I decided against it. Next chapter you'll get to see what **_**they **_**are…now to come up with the monsters XD or maybe I should just have an enemy come after them…?**

**Review with what you think should happen! It'll really help me!**

**Bye everyone!**

**-PARADISE.x**


	4. The Blue Man and the Scarlet Woman

**Olo! Soory that I haven't updated in a while, been busy updating Circus de Fairy Tail, my other story!**

**Ugh…non-reviewers annoy me…are you offended by that enough to review that you are offended? God, now I sound pathetic -.- thanks non-reviewers GOD.**

**Also, I changed my profile pic from one of Natsu *fan girl scream* to one of Sting- it's a funneh picture though XD He's all like "You mad, bro?" ha-ha Sting's an ass at times, but I love the looks on his face! Hiro-dono draws him really well! **

**A big thanks to Helekiller2 for giving me the idea of Jellal being an assassin sent after Natsu! I'm not sure if I want Jellal to be an Angel or a Demon…hm…very difficult choice…**

**Anyway, enough of my mindless chatter, onto The Devil's Associate!**

**OoOoOoO**

Erza inspects her blade, whistling appreciatively, "You sure do know how to sharpen my swords, Lucy!"

Said young blonde looks up from the blade she was working on and smiles, "Thanks, Erza. I don't want your swords going dull right in the middle of an important fight, you know!"

Erza smiles through the grease on her face, "That would not be good."

Lucy glances at the digital clock on the wall and sighs, _Six-thirty a.m. and so far nothing my dad has said is true…_ She was beginning to believe that the Devil was just messing around with her, to make this new guy she had to fight more challenging. She sighs again, _I wonder when I am going to meet him…Natsu Dragneel… _

"What are you-" A yawn, "-guys doing up so early?" A sleepy male voice says from the doorway to the living room. Lucy and Erza turn to see Gray rubbing at his eyes at an attempt to wipe away his grogginess.

Lucy smiles warmly at her friend, "Just couldn't sleep."

"Even after the King of the Damned put that spell on us? Insomniac." Gray retorts, scoffing.

Lucy scowls, "Shut up Gray." She pouts and looks back to the blade in her hands, "You shouldn't call me names when I have one of Erza's swords in hand."

Gray backs up and chuckles nervously, "I was just kidding!"

Lucy smiles at him again, "I know. If you're hungry, I made cinnamon buns! They're on the kitchen counter."

Gray's face lights up, "Wow, thanks Lucy!" He rushes off to the kitchen, probably drooling at the thought of Lucy's cinnamon buns. She did make the best in Fiore!

Lucy smiles at him again and looks back at Erza, who in turn looks at her with amused suspicion, "So…Gray huh?"

Lucy blushes, "W-what?!"

"Gray's good looking…and fit…and flexible."

Lucy's face goes as red as the Titania's hair, "F-flexible?! What are getting at, Erza?!"

Erza smirks, "You know what I'm talking about."

"How would you know if he is flexible or not, Erza?!"

Suddenly, Erza herself goes scarlet, "W-we are dropping this subject." She glares at Lucy, who raises a perfectly trimmed eyebrow. _Erza…you are so strange._

OoOoOoO

The blue-haired man sighs and rubs his eyes, rubbing away the sleepiness. His dark eyes focus in on his target and he sighs again, "What actions do you wish for me to take, sir?"

The large man in the seat next to him glances at the blue-haired man and says, "Do not engage. You know our orders, Jellal-san, only that damned _Damudo no purinsesu* _can get involved."

Jellal sighs again and nods, "I understand, sir. But…then why are we here?" He bravely asks his supervisor, cocking a blue eyebrow.

The older man looks at Jellal, staring at him for a second, before saying, "To make sure Lucy Heartphilia will not be too damaged by Natsu Dragneel."

Jellal looks back at the Fire _Tenshi Akuma _and nods, mostly to himself, "Very well, sir. I believe that Ms. Heartphilia is more than capable in handling the boy."

His supervisor shrugs, "Apparently, Lord Lucifer doesn't."

The blue haired man watches as Natsu Dragneel ducks into an alleyway, most likely calling it a night. Jellal lifts his head off his hands which were on the steering wheel of the car the two men were in and he says, "He should trust in his daughter more. She does have that team with her…"

The supervisor looks at Jellal almost sympathetically. He knew about the blue-haired man's past with the team, and one woman in particular. "Yes…yes he should."

OoOoOoO

Natsu holds his breath as his eyes land on the invisible surveillance vehicle, grunting irritably. "Stupid Hunters…don't they know when to give up?" He mutters to himself, watching as humans walk right past the vehicle, not being able to see it. He could not see inside of the vehicle, and he didn't want to. He was afraid that it might be someone he knew that was coming after him. _Can't they tell I did nothing wrong?! _He snaps in his head, clenching his sharp fangs together. He didn't even know why he was convicted, or how Lord Lucifer even found out he was a _Tenshi-Akuma_. Natsu was very cautious in covering up what he was, even took the last name of his demon father so that no one would suspect. Natsu clenches his fists, matching his teeth. He turns away from the vehicle and heads south, towards a town called Magnolia where his sister was last supposedly seen.

"I hope you're still there and in good health…Wendy…" He whispers, looking up from the ground determinedly, ignoring the hushed whispers and disgusted looks from passerby. He didn't care what they thought of his scarred chest covered by a slightly torn brown vest, or of his baggy white toga pants and Dragon scale scarf. Speaking of the scarf, he tugs at it for comfort as he walks down the street, sniffing the air every now and then.

_Let them follow me. All I care about is seeing Wendy._

OoOoOoO

Lucy pulls up some of her pretty blonde hair and ties it up on the top left side of her head. She smiles at herself in the mirror, confident with her looks. She turns and flicks off the lights as she leaves her bathroom. She walks into the hallway and turns left, heading towards the living room where everybody was gathered. She smiles brightly as she walks into the room, "Mornin'!"

Juvia answers back with equal gusto, "Good morning, Lucy!", while Gray just waves from his position next to her, head on the water Demon's petite shoulder.

Gajeel glances at her, smirks in greeting, and then stares back at the TV, watching something about cops chasing down some villain. Erza glances up from the sword she was sharpening and smiles generously at Lucy, "Why good morning, Lucy. Thank you for helping me with my swords this morning."

Lucy smiles back at her, before glancing around, "Where's Levy?" She says with a small frown.

Gajeel answers, not surprising Lucy. He always knew where the young Angel was, "Still resting."

Lucy nods, and walks over to sit next to Gray and Juvia on the couch, looking at the TV. While doing so, she got lost in thought, _who is this 'they' that father spoke of? Hopefully not Hunters. If anyone already knows about my mission, it would be them. Ever since that run-in with them last year…_ She shivers at the thought of the bloody battle the team and she had against a group of Hunters who wanted the high bounty of an escaped soul. She remembers bashing one's head in, and shivers more violently.

Hunters were Demons, Angels, Half-Angels, Half-Demons and even humans that banded together to work for either Heaven or Hell, whoever paid them more. It was a hard life, and most Hunters died from their own greed, having taken a job from the wrong person, such as Soul Dealers, people who would put souls back into their bodies if the soul had enough money to pay them for the job. Soul Dealers were infamous for their back-stabbing, every-man-for-himself and greedy personalities, and it wasn't smart to get involved with them, especially if they were the ones who had to pay money to you.

Suddenly, Levy drifts into the room, yawning. She smiles at Lucy, "Good morning, Lu-chan!" She says the same to everyone, personalizing it to the other team mates' names. When she gets to Gajeel, her smile seems to grow, and her eyes brighten more, "Good morning, Gajeel!"

Gajeel looks at her, and smirks softly, "Mornin', Shrimp."

Levy scowls at the pet name, "My name is Levy. L-E-V-Y."

Gajeel shrugs, "Whatever you say, Shorty." He says, changing her nickname with a devious smirk.

Levy fumes, "I'm not that short!"

Gajeel abruptly stands up, towering over the younger girl. Levy peers up at him and scowls darkly at his superior look, "You're short to me, girl."

"Whatever, you're just insanely tall!" Levy whines, stomping her foot animatedly.

Gajeel's smirk grows and he playfully ruffles her hair, "Whatever helps you go to sleep at night."

Levy growls at him, before sitting down in his seat. She smirks at him, clearly telling him that she wasn't going to move. Gajeel stares at her, eye twitching, before he growls, "Shrimp, get outta' my chair. Now."

Levy appears unfazed by his demand, "Nope."

"Then I guess I'll just have to sit there with you, eh?" Gajeel says with a smirk, and he suddenly picks her up, causing the young Angel to blush and squeal, and sits down in his seat, putting Levy in his lap. The blunette blushes fiercely and stares at the iron Demon, while he just stares at the TV as if this was completely normal. With a sigh, Levy accepts that he wasn't going to let her up any time soon, and lays her head against his big chest, watching TV as well. Lucy's beautiful face breaks into a knowing smile, and she stifles a giggle.

Lucy looks at Juvia and Gray, then back at Gajeel and Levy. They all looked so…content with what they were doing, who they were with. _Wow, everyone but me has somebody…wait, no; Erza doesn't either…so I'm not all alone! _Lucy sighs to herself and looks at the TV, before speaking out loud, "I wonder who this 'they' are that my father was talking about…."

Erza glances up at Lucy, "No idea."

Gray looks at her, "They? What are you talking about, Lucy?" His tone is angry, angry that she hadn't told him about something that could possibly put all of their lives in danger.

Lucy makes eye contact with him and says softly, "My father spoke of a 'they' that would be coming today…Should we leave? Get prepared for a battle?"

Gajeel looks over at Lucy, scowling, "You didn't tell us about this until now?!"

Levy looks up at Gajeel, "Gajeel, please…"

Lucy decides to speak up, trying to calm everyone down, "At least I told Erza…everyone else was asleep and I did not want to bother you all…so just answer my fucking question."

Juvia stares at the TV, before saying in her soft voice, "We should leave, and get a head start on the mission your father told you about."

Gray glances up at Juvia from her shoulder and nods, finally agreeing, "Fine, that's a good idea."

_Of course he immediately agrees when Juvia comes up with a plan…God I remember when he practically hated her…_Lucy thought sourly, but in truth, she was very glad that the two were warming up towards each other. "Good, we are all in agreement, then." She glances around, "Where's Michelle?"

Erza speaks up this time, taking everyone by surprise, "She went to the store while you were in the restroom."

Lucy nods and stands up from the couch, "We need to wait for her then before we leave." She leaves the room, heading back down the hallway towards her room. She enters the pink room and goes over to her desk, grabbing the leather pouch of Zodiac keys, and her golden whip. She attaches both of the weapons to her hip and walks out of her room, not even bothering to close the door. She walks back down the hallway, going into the living room. She scowls to herself, "Hurry up, Michelle, I don't wanna be here when whatever comes…comes."

Gray glances at her, "I agree."

Lucy sits on the couch next to the ice Demon and pushes a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, crossing her legs and leaning back into the soft cushions.

Levy looks over at Lucy, "Lu-chan, don't worry about it, you know we can all handle whatever Lord Lucifer throws at us!" She smiles reassuringly at the blonde spawn of Satan, who in turn smiles back, trying to believe the Angel's words.

"Okay, I believe you Lev-" She cuts off as the door opens and Michelle runs in, dress slightly ripped and dirty, and panting heavily.

Lucy immediately stands up, as does the rest of the team, a surprised look on her face, "Michelle, what happened?!"

Michelle runs straight over to Lucy and grabs her hand tightly, eyes wide and wild, "Lucy-chan, we have to leave. _Now._" She says in an urgent voice, tugging the blonde girl towards the door.

"Michelle, tell me what's going on!" Lucy says.

Michelle looks at her, face twisting in fear, "_Please Lucy! _We have to get out! All of us! I have to get you out! They want you, they want you!"

Lucy is tugged hard by Michelle, and she is forced to follow the blonde human down the hall and to the wide open front door. Michelle drags her straight out, with the rest of the team hot on their heels, "What is going on, Michelle?" Lucy demands, "Who wants me? You aren't making any sense!"

Erza runs directly in front of Michelle, a scowl on her beautiful face, "Michelle-san! What is going on?! Tell me now!"

Michelle _growls_ at Erza, pretty blue eyes narrowing, "Erza-san, move! I need to get Lucy-chan out of here." Her hand tightens around Lucy's wrist, taking the young girl by surprise.

"M-Michelle! Please, just explain to us what has happened!" Lucy says, not wanting a fight to break out among the group.

Michelle glares at Erza for a moment longer, before looking at Lucy and sighing irritably, "Hunters, a lot of them, do I need to explain more? Now, _let's go._" She tugs on Lucy again, and this time, Lucy let her. Michelle drags her over to the large BMW she owned and motioned for Lucy to get inside. Lucy hesitates, before hopping in, getting in the passenger side. She buckles up automatically, a habit of her's, and watches as Erza gets in the driver's seat. She doesn't buckle up like Lucy did.

Michelle gets in the back and nods, "Let's go."

Lucy looks out the of passenger side window, watching as Levy jumps onto the back of Gajeel's motorcycle, and wraps her tiny arms around his waist. She hears the rev of another engine, and knows that is was Gray and Juvia in Juvia's blue, sleek sports car.

"Well, let's go the-" Lucy begins, but is cut off by a sudden loud _boom!_ She peers out of the window and gasps in horror.

Their house, the gorgeous suburban house they all know and loved, was currently in flames, and five figures stood at attention in front, dust settling around them. The first one, the tallest and burliest, was a cocky looking man with bright yellow hair, spiked up, and a lightning shaped scar running down his eye. He was wearing a fur coat and spiked headphones. She did not recognize him.

The next one, who stood next to the tallest one, was a young woman with brown hair tied up into an elegant looking bun, wearing all green and translucent reading glasses. She smirks darkly at Lucy and puts a petite gloved hand on her hip.

The third person was as tall as the first, wearing a rather strange outfit that was black with white stripes running up and down it, leading up to a mask that covered only his eyes. His tongue rolls out, showing a strange insignia that reminded her of a, "_Fairy…._" She whispers, pondering on where she has seen that marking before.

The person who stood next to that strange character was a man with long green hair, covering one eye. He was actually quite handsome, but he had delicate features, like a woman's. He had a sword at his belt, and he unsheathes it easily, and Lucy knows he had done it many times before.

The next person is taller than the man, but not by much, but what really stood out was his dark blue hair, which was tousled and hung over into his face a bit, and the long red tattoo that ran down his right eye. Unlike the others, his dark eyes aren't focused on her, but on Erza, who was frozen in her place in the front seat. Lucy cocks her head at her and says softly, "Erza, what's wrong? We need to get out of here already…These guys look tough."

But Erza wouldn't move, she just sat there staring back at the blue haired man, slightly shaking, "J-Jellal…" She whispers softly, clenching the steering wheel so hard her knuckles were turning white.

"Erza!" Michelle screeches from the back, "Come on, we have to go!"

Erza stares at the blue-haired man for a little while longer, before closing her eyes and snapping them forward, looking at the road ahead of them, "Hai!" She starts up the engine, changes gears from parking to drive, and hits the gas petal, flooring it.

Lucy screeches as they suddenly jolt forward, thanking God above for the tight ass seatbelt that caught her and kept her bolted against her seat, "Shit, Erza!" She hears the rev of a motorcycle, and knows that Gajeel and Levy were close behind, the same for Gray and Juvia. She looks back at Michelle, "Are you okay, Michelle?"

Michelle looks at Lucy and nods, "Yes, Lucy-chan, are you?"

Lucy nods with ease, "Yeah, of course. Tell us what exactly happened."

Michelle nods and says, "Well, while I was out getting the groceries, I happened to stumble across a green haired fellow who was picking up tiny beads off the ground. I offered my assistance and he thanked me. I helped him collect all of the beads, and when I asked him why he needed such beads, he smirked at me and said, _so I can bind Lucy Heartphilia, of course! _After that, all of his little cronies appeared out of nowhere and scared the life out me! In an instant I knew they were Hunters, so I raced home to warn you all. I knew they already knew where we lived because one of his guys- the one with that strange mask- said that they were heading towards our house! One of them managed to tear my dress when I ran, but none of them caused me physical pain."

Lucy nods, taking this all in. Erza does the same and glances in the review mirror. Her dark brown eyes narrow into a furious glare, "We have company." Her dominating voice said darkly, a scowl playing across her features. Lucy silently whispers a prayer for the Hunters that caused Erza to get angry. Lucy looks in the review mirror to see the blue haired man on a motorcycle, and pulling out a gun. The entire time he has a look of pure boredom, as if shooting at people wasn't thrilling enough for him, eyes narrowed in slight concentration. He aims carefully, and fires at the back left tire of the BMW. It misses, fortunately, and Lucy breathes out a sigh of relief, "This guy's a bad shot."

Erza shakes her head, "No, he's playing with us."

Lucy glances at the scarlet haired Archangel, "You act as if you know him."

Erza glances at Lucy and growls out "Drop it, Lucy."

But Lucy still presses, "You do, don't you? Good! If you know enough about him that you can target his weaknesses then-"

"SHUT UP, LUCY!" Erza screeches, glaring at her with a horrid death glare. Lucy shrinks back, eyes wide with terror. Erza has never yelled at her before, at least, no for real.

Michelle buts in, "Come on, guys, stop this! We all need to have clear minds so we can out run these guys. Good thing he isn't interested in the others, right?"

Lucy nods and glances out her passenger window to make eye contact with Levy, who was holding onto Gajeel very tightly, as tight as her little arms would let her. Levy smiles at Lucy reassuringly, trying to perk the blonde up. The blonde smiles back and waves, before rolling down her window, and yelling out at Levy and Gajeel, "I'm sure you know this already, but watch out for the guy with the gun!"

Gajeel snorts and rolls his crimson eyes, "No dip, bunny girl!"

Lucy scowls, before rolling her window back up, so that if the blue haired man came up beside her, he couldn't hop into the vehicle. She glances behind to see the man fire off another shot, and it hits the bumper, "Jesus Christ!" She screeches, "Erza! Go faster!"

Erza clenches the steering wheel again and says calmly, "I cannot, this is as fast as it goes."

Lucy sighs and looks at Michelle, "Doing alright back there?"

Michelle looks really shaken up, but she nods anyway, "Y-yeah, Lucy-chan, I am fine! Ha-ha…" She laughs nervously.

Lucy smiles calmly back at her cousin and says, "We'll lose him, I pro-" She cuts off as a bullet goes through the window, right next to Michelle's head and shoots through the interior of the car, and goes out through the windshield, glass floating down onto the dashboard. Lucy shrieks, as does Michelle, and the blonde human ducks, completely obscuring her head from view through the window. Erza snarls and snaps, "_This ends now._"

What she does next takes everyone by surprise. She twists the steering wheel drastically, whipping the car around, even tilting the BMW onto its other tires for a second, before it comes crashing down, skidding to a stop right in front of the blue haired man with the gun. His dark eyes go wide, and he presses the brakes, his own motorcycle turning and skidding across the asphalt of the highway. He manages to stop feet from the BMW, face going from one of surprise back to one of boredom. He hops off his motorcycle, getting ready for a fight. Erza bursts open the car door, eyes narrowed. She marches over to the blue haired man, ignoring the gun. Lucy gasps, "E-Erza, the gun…!"

Erza ignores Lucy and comes to a halt directly in front of the man and scowls darkly, "Jellal! You are running with Hunters now? Why have you sunk so low?"

'Jellal' eyes Erza cautiously, before saying in a bored voice, "I was low on money."

Erza growls, "Then you could have come to me! This team would have accepted you! We get paid thousands for the work and mission we do!"

Jellal looks at the ground, shame flashing across his face, but then it is gone, "It's not that simple, Erza…I was….too afraid to face you after what happened."

Erza takes a step forward and slaps him hard across the face. Lucy and Michelle gasp in surprise at Erza's hit, amazed that she wouldn't consider that the man could shoot her at any moment, "Be a man, Jellal!" Erza screeches, "You know I don't blame you!"

The blue haired man stares at the ground, before scoffing and muttering, "I will tell the others you got away from me. Don't expect this next time."

Erza stares at him, before nodding, "We accept your assistance gratefully, Jellal…" She turns towards the BMW abruptly, eyes darkening. Jellal watches after her, before hopping on his motorcycle. With one last lingering look at Erza, he revs the engine and drives off in the direction he came from. Lucy cocks her head in confusion as Erza gets back in the car, face set into a normal expression.

Lucy was about to ask about Jellal, but Erza cuts her off, "I don't want to talk about it, Lucy. Just turn on some music and leave me alone, please."

Lucy slowly nods and switches on the radio, turning on some rock channel, but none of them were really listening. She hears Gajeel start up his motorcycle again, and Juvia her sports car, before she drowns out all sounds by turning up the music. She didn't want to hear anything, anyway.

After a while, Michelle speaks up, "Erza-san? May I ask where we are heading?"

Erza smiles softly and looks in the review mirror to look at the blonde human, "We are heading to our other home in the mountains, of course. Wendy-chan will be happy to see us again."

**OoOoOoO**

**I'm sorry it took me so long! To make up for it, I wrote this insanely long chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Now, onto updating Circus de Fairy Tail….**

**PARADISE.x**


	5. Sister and Brother: Reunited

**Hey everyone and welcome to The Devil's Associate chapter 5! In the last installment, Erza said she was taking the team north to the mountains where Wendy lives! And guess who else is heading over there? If you guessed Master Marcov, then you are incorrect, it's Natsu, stupid! Ha-ha, just kidding! I hope you all enjoy this chapter of The Devil's Associate.**

**Oh and, in this story, all of the Exceeds are just like Pantherlily, they have really cool tall humanoid forms, and they are in them permanently, so sorry, no cute tiny Exceeds. More like demons that have cat ears, tails, claws, and fangs. They have wings too, so don't worry XD**

**OoOoOoO**

It was past sunset when they finally reached their destination. Lucy stretches and yawns, cracking her stiff back after the thirteen hour drive. She glances at Erza, who had deep bags under her eyes. One could only take driving for so long before completely falling apart. Lucy had tried to take Erza's place, but every time she offered to drive, the scarlet haired woman denied and told the blonde beauty to go back to sleep. The road up the mountain was bumpy, and with Erza driving at 90 miles per hour, it didn't help the growing feeling of nausea in her stomach.

The house up the hill on one side of the mountain was very large, painted light blue with a dark blue roof. The door itself was painted red, which made Lucy cock her head to the side, _What a strange color combination…shouldn't the door match the color of the roof? _She thought to herself, before shrugging it off as smiling softly as they approach the house, "Wendy-chan moved, eh?"

Erza nods, "Yes, for safety. Charlie-san had demanded it."

Lucy smiles softly at the thought of the grumpy she-cat who was only interested in Wendy's well-being. When the car rolls to a stop, Lucy unbuckles her seat belt anxiously and jumps out, stretching animatedly and sighing dramatically, "Oh thank God above!" She turns towards Wendy's house and starts running towards it, cheering with her hands in the air. Erza steps out and watches after Lucy, rolling her gorgeous brown eyes.

She hears a yawn and turns around to see a sleepy eyed Michelle stumbling out of the car and onto the ground. She smiles at Erza, "Hey, Erza-san. We are here, yes?"

Erza nods, "Yes…" She looks over as a sleek blue sports car and a black motorcycle pull up, and out comes the rest of the gang. Levy stretches her arms and back, sighing just as Lucy had done. She skips off to join Lucy up at Wendy's house. Gray walks over to Erza with Juvia, and the two were talking about music.

Gray looks up at Erza as he walks by, "Thank God we made it here. You coming?"

Erza nods and smiles, "Yeah, just making sure no one followed us."

Gray nods, and taps on Juvia's wrist, alerting her to follow him, which she does happily. Erza watches after them with a small and knowing smile on her face, before turning at the sound of large footsteps. Gajeel marches up to her, simply nods and stretches, before carrying on after the Script Angel. Erza nods back, and stares down the road, brown eyes searching, probing every bush, every rock, and every shadow of the fading afternoon. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, she clicks her tongue on the hot roof of her mouth, before turning around and heading towards the house.

OoOoOoO

The short blunette smiles broadly at the team when they enter, and immediately circles her noodle arms around Lucy's tiny waist, laughing, "Lucy-chan~!"

The blonde woman smiles hugely down at the girl, "Wendy-chan! How are you?" She hugs Wendy back, taking in her smell of mountain air and slight cat.

The two separate, and Wendy says, "I've been doing great! It's really cool up here, and Charlie has been taking great care of me!"

Lucy smiles as Wendy goes around and gives everyone hugs. Everyone returns the gesture; even the hulking Gajeel reaches down and crushes the tiny girl to his large chest, effectively knocking the wind out of her.

"Ga...jeel…cannot….breath!" Wendy wheezes, and the iron Demon lets her go, laughing slightly at the groaning girl. After catching her breath, the air Angel laughs along with him, so hard that her face was turning red. Lucy smiles broadly and stretches again.

"Speaking of Charlie-san, where is that _neko_?" Lucy inquires, glancing through a doorway that led into a stainless steel kitchen.

"You spoke of me, Lucy-sama?" A stern feminine voice calls out, and Lucy turns to see a beautiful but fierce looking woman in her mid-30s who was about 5'9. The white cat ears on top of her head wiggle, her long sleek tail twitches, and her brown eyes narrow.

Lucy smiles softly at the cat Angel and she says, "Hello, Charlie-san! How are you?"

Charlie nods slightly, "I am doing fine. I have made dinner; you all will join us, no?"

The blonde nods eagerly as her stomach rumbles loudly, "Yes please!" Her phrase is repeated by a starving looking Gray who was dragging Juvia along as he ran towards the dinner room. Charlie's stern frown twitches into a smile, before it is gone, straightening into an emotionless line. Lucy follows after Gray, and Gajeel follows her. Levy smiles and pats Wendy on the head as she zooms by after Lucy, the little Angel's stomach rumbling as well.

They all enter the dining room, sitting down at the table, leaving two empty spots for Wendy and Charlie. Wendy walks in from the kitchen and sets down a large plate filled sky high with fried chicken. Lucy licks her lips and grabs a plate from the stack that Charlie had set down earlier, reaching for a chicken breast. She places the piece of meat on her plate and smirks broadly, already digging into it before anyone else sat down.

What? She was hungry!

She looks around curiously as all the Angels-plus Michelle- bow their heads in prayer before so much as touching their food. Even after all these years, Lucy would still feel this slight yank in her gut, as if she should be doing it too. She brushes it off, just like always, and sinks her teeth into the juicy meat avidly, moaning at the delicious taste that exploded in her mouth, invaded her senses. Charlie eats with silverware, narrowing her brown eyes in disgust at Gajeel, who was already on his fourth piece of chicken. Lucy chokes back a laugh, used to her friend's eating habits. Wendy, who sat in front of her, smiles and begins a conversation, "So, Lucy-chan, what has been happening in your life?"

Lucy smiles softly and says, "Well, yesterday I was given a new mission by my father…in _person_."

Lucy hears Wendy's barely concealed squeak of fear, "T-that's rare, even for you, Lucy-chan!"

Lucy nods, "It is. I want to know what he's playing at…anyway, this mission is of the 'upmost importance' as he says. I have been ordered to track down and destroy a _Tenshi-akuma _that escaped Hell's prison."

Wendy gasps again, eyes wide. Was it just Lucy, or did the air Angel look a little worried? "A-a _Tenshi-akuma_, eh? That's big, they're really strong, Lucy-chan!"

Lucy nods, "I know, I paid attention in history class. The only thing that stupid bastard told me about the _Tenshi-akuma_ was his name!"

Wendy gulps, sweating now. She slowly sets down the fork she was holding, having no more interest in the food in front of her, "O-oh really, Lucy-chan? W-what is his name…?"

Lucy cocks an eyebrow, "Are you okay, Wendy-chan? You're looking a little gre-"

Wendy cuts her off, uncharacteristically yelling, "_Just tell me the damn name, woman!_"

Lucy's eyes widen, and she scoots her seat back a bit, ready to jump out of the way if the air Angel lost her head. She's never seen Wendy like this! What was wrong with her? "H-his name is Natsu Dragneel…Wendy-chan, why are you so angry?"

Wendy stares at her, before whispering, "No…no…no…no!" Suddenly, the young girl jumps from her seat, racing over to the sliding glass doors in the wall of the dining room, that lead to a patio in front of mountain woods. She rips open the door before Lucy could even blink, and runs into the night. Lucy stands up, throwing the chair back, and the furniture hits the white wall, scuffing the paint. She immediately runs after Wendy.

"Wendy-chan! Wait, it's not safe out there!"

Gray stands up, along with the rest of the people at the table, "Shit, Lucy! Wendy-chan!" He calls out, running after them and through the open glass door. Cold air is left in the emptier room, chilling everyone to the bone.

Levy shivers, "Gosh, it's cold out there! We should go after them, make sure Wendy-chan is alright."

Erza coughs and turns to Charlie, "Charlie-san, why did Wendy-chan act that way?" Her brown eyes narrow into a demanding glare.

Charlie glares right back with equal determination, "Natsu Dragneel, the _Tenshi-akuma_ you all are Hell bent on sending back to Hell, is Wendy's long lost brother." She ignores the gasps from Michelle and Levy, "They were separated when Wendy was eight, when Natsu-kun's identity was found out by Hunters, and he was over powered by hoards of Hunters and their beasts. Lord Lucifer will pay a hefty amount for the soul of a _Tenshi-akuma_."

Erza searches Charlie's glare for any signs of deception. When she had found none, the scarlet haired Archangel cracks her neck and says, "Are you hiding Natsu Dragneel?" Her voice is low, demanding an answer. She takes a step towards the _neko_ Demon, clenching her fists.

Charlie stares straight into Erza's glare, and she takes a step forward as well, voice strong and calm, "Are you accusing Wendy and I of hiding a convict from legal bounty hunters?"

Erza is not fazed by Charlie's accusation, "I have my doubts."

Michelle, Juvia, Levy and Gajeel could practically see electricity between the two crackle and snap as they stare down each other. Gajeel inches a bit in front of Michelle and Levy, while Juvia stares after where Gray, Lucy and Wendy had disappeared. "Gray-sama…"

OoOoOoO

Lucy runs through the branches, following the sounds of Wendy's panting and footsteps. Twigs hit her face, cutting into skin, but she carries on, only thinking about the tiny air Angel and the ever growing darkness. "Wendy-chan!" She calls out, wincing as a particularly sharp twig snaps across her face, leaving a long red mark along her left cheekbone, "Shit, ow!" She curses, stilling running full speed. She was panting heavily now, barely being able to hear Wendy's footsteps over her own beating heart. She takes a deep breath; trying to push back the large cramp that pained her left calf. She hisses out in pain as she takes another step, and her leg gives out, making her fall sideways and onto her face. "Ugh!" She grunts, holding her calf, "Damn it, _Wendy-chan_!" She screeches, feeling anger burn in her gut at both her leg and the air Angel. _Why does she run? Is she scared of the Tenshi-akuma? Then the best place to be is…anywhere but me since I'm hunting him down…damn. _

Lucy pants heavily and leans down, massaging the cramped area. "Damn it!" She curses again, hissing in pain at the burning scratches on her face. She touches her face lightly, gritting her teeth. She slowly heaves herself up, starting to walk in the direction Wendy ran off in, limping heavily, "This hurts really badly, mama~!" She whines loudly, letting out a small squeal. She carries on after Wendy, unaware that a pair of dark onyx eyes were locked on her intently.

After a while of walking, her cramp had subsided greatly, and she sighs in relief, breaking into an easy run again, "Wendy-chan! Please come home! The team and I, we'll leave if you're that scared of the _Tenshi-akuma_! We'll lead him off elsewhere; it's not as if he's _here_! Please, Wendy-chan, come out!" She calls out her name a few more times, getting more and more desperate. It was growing darker, and Lucy was getting scared of the shadows that danced around her, scared of the sounds of nearby creatures that just about made her jump a foot in the air, "M-maybe I s-should call out Leo to help me…no, he'll just laugh at me and I refuse t-to suffer that hu-hu-humiliation!" She stutters out, terrified. She clenches her arms, feeling very cold without her black jacket, "Weeeendyyyy-chaaan~!" Lucy calls out, shivering violently.

Lucy pushes through some bushes to enter a bare clearing that lead up to a cliff. Lucy smiles brightly when her eyes spot a familiar looking shadow in the shadows, "W-Wendy-chan! I've been looking for you forever! Please do not run off like…" She trails off as the shadow begins to move, growing in size as if it were standing up. It grows eight feet tall, in the shape of a human with very large hands and with the grotesque add on of two more heads to mirror the first. Lucy backs up, already knowing one of the Hunter's beasts when she sees it, "Well, fuck."

OoOoOoO

The young man breaks into the cave, calling out, "Nee-chan! _Wendy!_" He runs a hand through his unruly salmon hair, breathing through his nose, "Wendy, I saw you run in here, now come out and give me a hug, idiot!" A giant grin spreads across his ruggedly handsome face as he hears a small squeak.

"Nii-san?" A tiny head pops out from behind a rock, messy blue hair wet with sweat, "Nii-san!" Wendy yells, running out of her hiding spot, a big smile on her pretty little face. Immediately, her arms circle around his waist and she buries her head into his hard abdomen, and she sobs, "Oh, nii-san, the second I heard you broke out, I knew you would come for me! I missed you so much, never leave me again!"

Natsu smiles softly down at his little sister, petting her hair lovingly. His arms cross over her petite back and he crushes her into him, leaning over to bury his nose in her blue hair, taking in her familiar scent, one that reminded him of his own mother, "I missed you too…It was Hell for me without you there to help me stay on my feet. Knowing that you were waiting for me kept me sane."

Wendy giggles, "That's why we are gonna be inseparable for now on, okay?"

Natsu smiles into her long hair, "Yeah."

A sudden screech made both of the siblings tense up. That screech wasn't human; it was that of a Hunter's beast. Natsu's eyes widen and he lets go of Wendy, "That girl in the woods, she must be in trouble!"

Wendy cocks her head, "Girl in the woods?"

Natsu nods, looking out of the cave, "Yeah, tall girl with long blonde hair and big boobs. She was looking for you, kept calling out your name and talking about how you were scared of a _Tenshi-akuma_."

Wendy gasps, "Lucy-chan! We have to help her!"

Natsu nods, "Aye, sir!" This makes him pause, and his face darkens, "Where's Happy?"

Wendy looks at him and says softly, "He left soon after you were taken, in the middle of the night. He left a note to us and a letter to you. We haven't opened the letter."

Natsu nods again, before turning away, "We'll find him again, don't you worry…" He glances back at her, taking her in, "You're tired, I can tell. Stay here while I take care of the Hunter."

"But-"

"No, you're tired and I don't want to have to save you too. Don't worry, nee-chan, both me and this Lucy chick will be fine. You'll see!"

And Wendy could only watch as her big brother, the legendary Dragon _Tenshi-akuma_, disappears into the night.

**OoOoOoO**

**And there's chapter 5 of The Devil's Associate! I wondering if I should make Happy a cute little boy, or an older man who is Natsu's best friend? Hm…if I do that, then I could have a romantic plot between Happy and Charlie…hm…GIVE ME YOUR OPINIONS, PEASENTS AND YOUR GOD WILL TAKE THEM INTO ACCOUNT! So, Old Happy vs. Kid Happy, **_**the fight is on~!**_

**PARADISE.x**


	6. Lucy and the Beast

**Guten Tag! Wie alt bist du? Ich heisse PARADISE.x! Hhaha, those of you that are German or taking a German language class in school will know what I just said, ha-ha! I'm in German 1, so if you want to review in German, don't. Except for a few easy words, haha. Welcome to The Devil's Associate chapter 6! Last time, Natsu and Wendy's family reunion! Plus, what is this beast that Lucy must face? Haha, guess you'll just have to find out, eh? **

**Ugh….I have this weird fascination/crush/obsession with Bruce Willis, the American movie star… "Yippie kai yai, mother fucker." Hahahah, I love his catchphrase so much~!**

**And the whole Happy thing…I've heard many ideas and opinions, and I'm gonna leave it up to all of you!**

**Okay, so POLL TIME~!**

**Choice 1: Grown-up Happy that acts like a child (so he's kinda like Natsu)**

**Choice 2: Child Happy**

**Choice 3: Happy has two transformations- a child and a man. He is a child most of the time, but in battles where he is needed, he turns into a 30 year old man with gigantic Angel wings because he is a neko Angel, unlike Charlie, who is a neko Demon. The child transformation has wings too, but they are smaller and he can't hold as much while flying.**

**Chapter dedicated to .52 for giving me the wonderful idea for this chapter and how Lucy and Natsu meet~! Thank you so much and UPDATE ALREADY…-.- lol Oh, and I changed ONE THING, instead of being buried half-way by rocks…you'll find out XD**

**OoOoOoO**

"Well, fuck." Lucy says, ripping her golden lace whip from her belt loop, a battle scowl immediately coming to her face. The shadow slowly turns, building up a suspenseful atmosphere that crushes down on the blonde. She growls lightly, and tenses into a defensive position, right hand tightening around the leather handle of her whip. A deep, animalistic growl rings out from the shadow, and it steps into her line of sight. Lucy chokes back a gasp of surprise, sickened by the grotesque creature in front of her, even though she was so used to disgusting creatures and bloody fights. The middle head of the creature smiles almost kindly at her, crimson blood dripping from its red tinted fangs, while the right weeps softly, crying tears of blood. Lucy scowls and backs up upon instinct, ready for any attack the beast might do.

The left head screeches out its anger, little piggy eyes blinking rapidly. The sound hurts Lucy's ears and she finds herself groaning and panting, "O-ow…what?" _Is that its only attack? Pfft, this will be easy~!_ Lucy thought to herself as she smirks through the pain in her head and ears. Her eyes widen as she tastes copper and a dribble of blood falls from her parted lips. Her tongue quickly darts out to taste the liquid, before completely wiping it away fluently. She smiles and shouts, "That the best you got, beast? Bring it~!"

And 'bring it' it did, for all heads screech, not nearly as loudly as the left head had, and it lifts up a large hand, long onyx claws shooting out, growing upon command. Lucy grunts and leaps out of the way as the five claws crash into the ground, the earth melting and sizzling upon impact. Lucy's brown eyes widen, _acid claws, eh? Well, great. _She licks her lips again, out of impulse, and brings her whip down on the onyx claws, trying to cut through the blade-like claws. Her whip cracks down, and to her misfortune, only makes a tiny cut along the top of the first claw, and she curses loudly. _Shit, my whip can cut through the strongest of metal…what the fuck are they made out of?! _She decides to take a different approach, shooting past the claws and heading towards the beast's actual fleshy body. The thing's other hand comes up, pointing at her, and acid onyx claws rain down upon her again. She is too quick, and jumps out of the way again. The beast did succeed in one thing; she was blown off her original course, and no longer had a clear path to the beast's body. She curses once again; _it's as if it knows what I am thinking!_ A sudden thought came to her, and her eyes widen, "Is it a mind reader…?" She whispers to herself, before crouching low into a defensive position.

The beast suddenly swivels to the left, as if giving the angry head control over the entire body. Its bloody mouth opens, showing a slimy white tongue, and bares its teeth, snarl curving into a cruel smile. Lucy's eyes widen, and before she can even yell, the beast is screeching, louder than before. Lucy's eyes go as wide as dinner plates, and she screams, falling over and onto her back. She claws at her ears, as if trying to manually force the painful sound out, and screams again, blood running in a current from her mouth, nose, and _eyes_. She screams again as the beast stops and moves towards her threateningly. Lucy stares up at the beast, beginning to back up, towards the cliff edge. She pants heavily, fear gripping her gut tightly, refusing to let go, "D-damn…" She mutters to herself, setting her hand on the ground and heaving herself up again. She glances down, seeing that somewhere she had dropped her whip. She looks past the beast, to see her whip lying in a pool of fresh blood, _where is that blood from? _Her mind is dazed and she wipes a hand across her face, and draws it back stained with blood. She gasps and blinks, slowly looking back up at the beast.

The middle head smiles softly, the left head scowls, the right head weeps, and Lucy finds herself shivering. She's never seen this type of creature before, especially one that her whip was useless against! She grits her teeth and back up some more, becoming more aware of the drop that was getting closer and closer. She glances behind her fearfully, seeing the cliff's edge. She licks her dry lips, finding no moisture in her mouth, and she locks her eyes back onto the beast, which was getting nearer to the blonde. She holds her hands out in front of her to protect herself as the beast's left hand suddenly comes down, striking her across her arms. She screeches in pain as the tip of one claw touches her skin, burning her skin instantly. She falls back, hitting her backside on the hard ground. Pain flares through her and she looks up in disdain at the creature, _wait a second…my keys!_ Her hands quickly go down to the leather pouch her father gave her, only to come up empty, "Eh?" She glances down to see just her belt loop, and she curses again, remembering that she had left them at Wendy's house.

What, she hadn't been expecting to have to fight a giant 8-foot beast in the middle of the woods!

She looks up in horror; still clenching her wounded arm, as the beast's giant hand comes down again, slapping her entire body forcefully. She gives out a cry of pain, before being thrown back by the force of the blow. Her brown eyes squeeze shut as she is blown off the edge of the cliff, and she plummets towards the earth below.

OoOoOoO

Erza walks out of the sliding glass door, quirking an eyebrow, "Shouldn't those three be back by now? We should go after them."

Charlie walks up to the Archangel and shakes her head, causing her beautiful white hair to fall a bit out of her professional pony tail, "Lucy-san and Gray-san will bring Wendy back to us; I do not doubt your friends. Wendy can take care of herself if a fight occurred."

Erza furrows her brows, before nodding and entering back into the house again, rubbing her face tiredly. She walks over to Gajeel, Levy, Michelle and Juvia and frowns deeply, "I am worried for our friends."

Levy nods, "Oh, I agree, Erza-chan! I want to go out there and find Lu-chan, Wendy-chan and Gray-kun~!"

Gajeel shakes his head and puts a large hand on Levy's head, "No way, Shrimp, it's way too cold for you. I'll go out there and find the idiots."

Juvia frowns deeply, "No, I want to go out there and find my Gray-sama! He could be in trouble! I need to go out there and find him!"

Charlie walks over to them and frowns, "They'll come back, have faith in your friends, rain woman."

Juvia looks at the neko Demon and says, "Y-you're right, Charlie-san…they'll come back home soon, we'll just wait."

There are nods all around, except for Michelle, who just looked worried. She walks over to the glass doors and sighs, blue eyes gazing out of the doors expectantly.

OoOoOoO

Lucy's back hits the leafy tree branch and she grunts as she bounces off, landing on another, then another, going all the way down until her back hit the ground painfully but not so bad that it would kill her. She coughs, the air leaving her in a _woosh! _She tries to get it back into her lungs, failing many times before her body would allow her to take in air. She sucks it in greedily, taking in a lung full before she calms down, fingers digging into the grass underneath her. Her brown eyes stare up blankly as she gets her jumbled thoughts in order, still gasping for breath. A single tear falls from her left eye and it slides down her temple, getting lost in her now dirty golden hair. _Fuck…get up, girl, GET UP. It's coming! _She stares up at the beast as it begins to climb down the cliff towards her, large hands giving it an advantage. She coughs again and braces her elbows into the ground, but she finds herself too weak to move. She pants heavily, feeling exhaustion beating behind her eyeballs. "F…fuck…" She breaths out, gritting her teeth as the beast gets closer and closer. _No…I refuse to die at the hands of this God forsaken beast! _She screeches in her mind, trying to push herself up again. But the blows from the tree branches, the beast and the mountain floor had tired her out so horribly that she could barely move. Every part of her hurt, especially her right side. She glances down, reaching over her left hand to lift up her shirt. She gasps when her brown eyes land on a large bruise across her ribs, with one rib bone jutting out a bit. Had she broken it?

Panting even heavier, she looks up as a _thud_ is heard, seeing the beast's feet touch the ground fifty yards away. She screeches and tries to back herself up, but the excruciating pain in her right side was too much, making black pots appear across her vision. She pants heavily, trying her best to stay awake, because she knew if she didn't get away, she would die here, in the cold, in the dark, all alone on the hard mountain floor. She grits her teeth, refusing to accept the idea, "D-damn…no…please…fuck..!" She hisses out through grinding teeth, narrowing her eyes at the beast as it grew closer. Every head was smirking cruelly now, even the weeping one, its tears still flowing down its grotesque face. It holds up its long onyx claws arrogantly, deciding to take its time with the spawn of Satan.

To Lucy's surprise, the middle head's mouth opens to say, "_So…this is what the great Lucy Heartphilia, the undefeatable daughter of the Devil, succumbs to after a few hits? How unfortunate…_" Its voice is like a drone, completely robotic, chilling the blonde to the bone.

She pants, before smirking through her pain and the blood on her face, "Undefeatable, eh? Gosh, media's a bitch, uh?" She tries to scoot back again, but deems it a bad idea when the pain intensifies horribly in her side. She clenches her teeth again, closing her eyes tightly. She slowly pries them open again, to be staring face to face with the middle head, its grotesque bloody smirk filing her vision completely, showing large fangs. She gasps and falls back, hitting her head on the ground. She stares up at the beast, brown eyes as wide as dinner plates, mouth open slightly. Cold sweat breaks out across her skin, and suddenly, Lucy finds herself horribly cold. She shivers against the cold air as another tear falls from her right eye, and she closes her eyes tight, too scared to look death in the eye.

"Please…help me!" She suddenly screeches, gathering the last of her strength and will power. The beast screams out in fury, before bringing down its long claws upon her body.

But, before the claws can deliver the last blow, a man with salmon colored hair jumps in the way, bringing a _flaming fist_ onto the dark onyx claws. The beast screeches as a loud _crunch! _Rings out in the clearing, making Lucy's eyes go wide. The man stands over top of her, one foot on one side of her body and the other foot on her other side. He turns his head slightly to show a ruggedly handsome face with gorgeous onyx eyes to match, a giant arrogant smirk on his face, "All you needed to do was ask~!" His voice is deep and gruff, perfect for a man like him. But her eyes were stuck on his hair. She quirks a blonde eyebrow but says nothing, only smiles softly at the mysterious man, before her brown eyes roll into the back of her head and she passes out.

**OoOoOoO**

**I know, I know, short chapter. Please don't try to sew me ;_; ANYWHO, PEASENTS, BOW DOWN TO YOUR RULER AND REVIEW~!**

**Ahaha! Also, new policy:**

**10 Reviews: 5 days until update**

**20 Reviews: 2 days until update**

**30+ Reviews: Updating becomes top priority.**

**There you have it meh kiddies! See you all in the next chapter~!**

**PARADISE.x**

**p.s. make sure to vote (which means review your vote) for which Happy you want! Old Happy with childish attitude, Child Happy, or Happy that can transform between both forms! **


	7. The Beast With Feelings

**Y'ello, people of everywhere! How's your day been going? Mine is going fine! Relatively…erg…anywho~! Natsu saved Lucy? What will Lucy do when she finds out the man who saved her life is the very same one who she is destined to send to Hell? I don't want Natsu to go to Hell ;_;**

**Anywho, enjoy this chapter~!**

**OoOoOoO**

"_Fire Dragon' Roar!_" Natsu yells, puffing up his cheeks and blowing out a long stream of fire at the three headed beast. It screeches as the fire burns straight through it, thoroughly ending its existence. Natsu wipes his mouth and smirks, "Well, that was fun!" He turns to look at the bloody girl who was passed out on the hard ground. He quickly walks over to her, brows furrowing worriedly. He crouches down and inspects the wounds she had, taking note of the blood that still trickled down her cheek. His eyes land on the horrible acid wound in her arm, and he growls, "Damn beast. Well, gotta get you to safety, eh?" He reaches underneath her and pulls her into his arms bridal style, "What did Wendy say your name was again? Luigi? Yeah! That's it, Luigi!" He smiles at his great discovery, and shifts weight as he prepares to run, "Damn you're heavy!" He sniggers, before beginning to run towards the cliff. Once he reaches the bottom, he cracks his neck and leaps upwards, landing on one ledge, before his powerful legs strain to leap to the next one.

After about three more leaps, he reaches the top and lands with great ease on his two sandal clad feet. He glances down at the woman in his arms and smiles softly, "Don't worry, Luigi-chan! I'll get you to Wendy, and she'll patch you up real quick!" He says happily, before looking back in front of him. His head cocks as his onyx eyes land on a lone golden whip on the ground, covered in blood and dirt. _That's the whip Luigi was holding earlier! I should pick it up for her…_ So, with that thought, he heads over to where the brutal weapon was. He reaches down, moving the girl in his arms so that she rested purely on his other arm, but just as he was about to grab the handle, a sudden burning pain assaulted his fingers. He draws them back in surprise and stares at the whip, cocking his head to the side. He has to think for a moment before the answer clicks inside of him. He shuffles back almost frightfully and thinks, _damn, smart girl, lacing her whip with silver threads as well as gold and bronze…the perfect weapon for fighting off both demons and souls…and its right there! A perfect weapon like this hasn't been made since The Cleansing, so why is it here? Why did this random girl have it? Unless…no, not possible…I'll ask Wendy about it. _He sighs heavily and ponders on how he was going to pick the dang thing up. If Natsu so much as grazed silver, his hand would begin to freeze (that was _his_ weakness because he is a Fire _Tenshi-Akuma_), for the purity of it was the only weakness his Demon side had, and adding on the bronze threads would bring his Angel side to its knees. He clicks his tongue on the roof of his mouth, before smirking and exclaiming, "Ah ha~!"

Looking down at the girl again, he apologizes quickly before reaching his head down and grabbing a piece of her shirt with his sharp canines. He jerks his head upwards, and his ultra-sensitive ears pick up the sounds of tearing cotton as her shirt comes loose into his mouth, revealing a red tank top underneath. He smirks through the fabric and brigs up his hand, once again using his other arm to support her weight, to take the cotton blue shirt from his mouth. He wraps it around his hand expertly, not letting a single glimpse of bare skin show. He nods proudly at his genius before reaching down again. He tests his discovery first, poking the device with a fabric covered hand. He winces as if something horrible was about to happen, but when nothing does, he sighs in relief and grabs the entire thing, lifting the heavy thing up with ease. Even though it was light to him, he could tell that it would be heavy to a human, and he ponders, _hm…strong girl! _He smirks hugely and places the whip on top of the girl, making sure to cover the whip with the torn shirt. He cracks his neck loudly, before taking off again, heading in the direction of the cave where he left his little sister Wendy. Just at the thought of her name made him smile, _I'm so happy that she's okay…I would of suspected Hunters to be on her by now…if that creature wasn't one of their beasts, that is. _His smile dips into a dark scowl and he finds himself running faster, wanting nothing more than to be with his sister again. _I swear to God, if those damn Hunters are hurting Wendy, I'll rip out their throats! _

Natsu ducks as a branch comes swinging his way, and curses silently. He picks up his pace, not even beginning to breath hard. He grips the girl in his arms tighter to his body as he leaps over a fallen tree trunk, ignoring the branches that scratch up his legs. Pushing through shrubbery, he finally breaks into the clearing that leads up to the cave where Wendy was. He licks his dry lips and walks towards it easily, calling out as he went, "Wendy!"

He hears a gasp, and soon the small blunette comes running out. The second her big brown eyes land on the broken girl in his arms, she gasps loudly and yells, "Lucy-chan! Oh, no, what happened?!" She immediately places a hand on 'Lucy's forehead and says, "I need to treat her wounds. Bring her inside the cave, Natsu-nii."

Natsu nods and follows Wendy as she leads him back into the cave. He frowns at the darkness and sets the young woman down where Wendy indicates. As soon as he sets her down, he tells Wendy, "Watch out for the whip she is carrying with her. You have a weakness for gold, right?"

Wendy's eyes go wide and she nods, "I do…I'll move it-"

"No." Natsu says abruptly, "I will. Stand over there, and don't get near me if it touches me, alright?" He points to a group of rocks about 7 meters away.

Wendy nods and backs up to where Natsu pointed to, hands connected at her chest. Natsu smiles reassuringly at her and slowly reaches down towards Lucy. Sweat breaks across his skin as he grabs hold of the cloth covered whip. He licks his dry and slightly chapped lips as he slowly lifts it up and off of the young blonde, taking every precaution necessary. He suddenly tosses it far away from the three, and it lands in a heap next to some rocks. He lets go of a breath he hadn't known he had been holding, before looking over at Wendy. He smiles and flashes the thumbs up sign, "All clear! You can work on her now!"

Wendy smiles and hustles over, kneeling beside her. She takes in every wound, clicking her tongue and gasping at some. Suddenly, Wendy looks up at Natsu and says, "Natsu."

"Yeah?"

"Why is Lucy-chan _shirtless_?"

"I-I took off her shirt t-to carry the whip!" Natsu answers hastily, sweating slightly at the dark look his little sister had.

Wendy raises a slim eyebrow before sighing and saying, "Pervert." And she turns back to Lucy, placing her hand on the girl's left side. Natsu stares, mouth hanging open from Wendy's insult, and mutters something about not being a pervert, just someone who didn't want to die. Wendy frowns deeply when Lucy squirms and whimpers at Wendy's light touch, obviously from pain. "Broken rib bone…easy to patch up." Immediately, Wendy's hands begin to glow blue, and she presses harder into the girl's side. Lucy begins to move violently, trying to fight off the young air Angel, moaning and groaning from pain.

"Natsu, come hold her down, please!" Wendy barks, eyes narrowed in concentration. Natsu nods and obeys her command, slipping over to Lucy's head and holding her down by her shoulders. Lucy moves some more in her sleep, before submitting to Natsu's will and lying still, breathing heavily and sweating from the pain of both being held down and Wendy pressing into her broken rib. After a few seconds, Wendy smiles wistfully and says exhaustedly, "All fixed! Now, onto that horrible burn…" She places her hands on the acid burn on Lucy's right arm, stretching across her body. Lucy begins to move again, whining and squealing as Wendy's presses down. Natsu could see the pain in Wendy's eyes from hurting her friend and he smiles reassuringly at her.

"Don't worry, Wendy. Luigi's just being a baby!" He exclaims, onyx eyes bright.

Wendy sweat drops and says, "Her name is Lucy, stupid."

Natsu goes pale and nods, "H-hai, Wendy!"

Wendy looks back at Lucy and grunts with effort, before suddenly, the blue light disappears from her hands and Wendy falls back, panting heavily. Natsu catches her arm and sets her against the stone cave wall, staring into her petite face. She smiles at him through the hot sweat on her face, "T-that's all I could do…I got most of the burn on her arm, and her rib is all patched up. All the little scratches will have to heal on their own…and so will some of the burn…g-go g-get Charlie, will you? And, whatever you do…do not tell _anyone_ you're name. If they ask for it, simply make up a name, like Josh or Derrick. Charlie won't give you away, I swear…"

Natsu cocks his head, "Who's 'they'?"

"The people…" Wendy pants, "…that came with Lucy-chan. They aren't bad people, but they…have been hired by Lord…Lucifer to track you down…and exterminate you."

Natsu's onyx eyes go wide as dinner plates and he says, "They don't know what I look like? Do they know that I am your brother?!"

Wendy shakes her head slowly, "N-no…at least, they shouldn't. You still shouldn't tell them, though. Just say you are a friend…Charlie will vouch for you."

Natsu nods, "I understand. I will be back soon, okay Wendy?"

Wendy smiles at her older brother and says, "I know…of course, you told me that three years ago…and just today you came back…"

Natsu's face darkens and he whispers, "That will never happen again, I swear of it Wendy…" He stands up to his full height and smiles at her. He reaches down at pats her head, before turning to run off into the darkness.

Wendy stares after him, before shuffling over to Lucy Heartphilia. She smiles down at her friend and curls up next to her, snuggling into her warmth. She brings her arm over onto Lucy's chest and hugs her tightly, closing her big brown eyes, "Don't worry, Lucy-chan…Natsu will come back with help…he will…he promised…"

OoOoOoO

Gray runs through the woods, calling out, "Lucy! Wendy-chan! Where are you?" A few minutes earlier he had heard screaming coming from the north, and that's where he was headed. The ice Demon covers his head as he plows through some bushes…and straight into another body. He hears a grunt that matches his own as he and the other person falls to the ground. He growls and clenches his side as he looks up at the person, "Oi! Watch out where you're running!"

The other person grunts and slowly stands up, rubbing _his_ head. The man turns around, revealing a man with rugged features and bright onyx eyes. Those same eyes narrow as the man says, "Who the fuck are you?" His voice is dark, demanding, the one of a man who has no time to spare.

Gray growls and stand up to his full height, mirroring the other man, "I should be saying the same to you. Why are you here?!"

The other man scowls and says, "I came across my friend in the woods, exhausted and hiding in a cave with another woman. She told me to go back to her house to get Charlie. Now, I will ask you again, poser, who _the fuck are you_?!"

Gray was about to retort, before his dark eyes flit up to rest on the other man's salmon pink hair. A chuckle builds in his throat, followed by a laugh, and then he was laughing so hard he could barely see. The man cocks his head at him.

"What?! What are you laughing at?!"

Gray tries to tell him why, but all he can say through his laughter is, "Hair…pink…threatening…._pink_!" He laughs again, bending over and holding onto his knees for support.

The man stares at him, before growling, "It isn't _pink_, it's _salmon_!"

"It's salmon, he says~!" Gray laughs, unable to control the gut splitting chuckles that escaped him. After a while of watching the other man's left eye twitch, Gray finally manages to stop laughing. He pants heavily and says, "Pinkie, you're too funny. If you're looking for Charlie, keep going in that direction." He points the way he came.

The man scowls and says, "What did you call me, prick?"

Gray smirks darkly, "Pinkie. It suits you."

The stranger's fists clench, "No it doesn't! Pink isn't my hair color, _salmon is_!"

Gray shakes his head, "Nah man, it's pink, trust me. Now where is Wendy-chan and Lucy?"

The stranger points in the direction he came from and frowns, "Call out before you walk in there, okay? Wendy is a little on edge, especially since that Hunter's beast got a hold of Lucy-san."

Gray gasps, _Lucy got hurt?!_ "She got hurt?! What is her condition?!" He demands, frantic to know if the girl that was like a sister to him was okay or not.

The man nods and says nonchalantly, "Wendy took care of her while I took care of the beast. You're welcome." He walks away, towards Wendy's house. He pushes through some bushes, and disappears from Gray's view.

Gray stares after him, cocking his head, "What a weird guy…" He says, before continuing on hastily in the direction the stranger had pointed out.

OoOoOoO

Charlie sighs and runs a hand through her beautiful silver hair, pacing about the room, _stupid woman, if you continue to walk around like this the others will know you are worried about Wendy…she'll be fine. Lucy-sama is out there with her, and I'm sure Gray-san found her by now…hopefully. _Charlie sighs heavily and peers out the sliding screen door for the fifth time that hour. She sighs again and trots over into the kitchen, passing the Archangel Erza Scarlet and the Angel Levy McGarden. The two women were talking about mundane things, such as the weather and types of foods they likes. Charlie immediately feels anger swell in her gut and she finds herself biting back a hateful remark that would be most immature of the 32 year old, _how dare you sit here and talk about such things when your friends are out there in the woods somewhere?! _Is what she wanted to say, but she could not, for she was also here, not bothering to even leave the threshold.

As she enters the kitchen, her cold brown eyes land on Gajeel Redfox and Juvia Loxar, both Demons. She nods to them and gets the same in return, before she passes by them and opens a mahogany cabinet to pull out a tall empty glass. She walks over to her fridge, opens the freezer and puts ice in her empty glass. She closes the fridge and trots over to the sink, turning it on and letting the crystal water flow into the glass until full. She turns off the sink and chugs down the water, only stopping to swallow and breathe. After the glass is drained, she places the glass cup in the sink and sighs again. She runs her petite hand through her silver hair once more and leaves the room, staring at the floor as she navigated her way past the dining table. She glances up as she sees Erza look at her, and immediately she forces herself to change her exterior. Charlie would not let the Archangel see her as a worried mess.

Charlie stands up straighter and looks straight in the dark brown eyes of Erza Scarlet. She wills her frown to straighten out into an indifferent line and she says, "Where is Michelle-san?"

Levy McGarden answers, "In the bathroom, Charlie-san."

The _neko_ Angel nods and turns away, refusing to look back at the two women. She stares out the glass screen door and sighs again, walking nearer to it. She licks her dry lips and narrows her eyes at a sudden movement. Her cold brown eyes widen in surprise when the bushes guarding the forest suddenly are shoved out of the way as a tall figure approaches. Charlie sniffs the air, already moving into a defensive position, before pausing. _That scent…no, can't be…how did he find us so quickly? _Even with the thoughts, she finds that a slight smile is appearing on her face, and she quickly flattens her lips out again, refusing to show the slightest emotion to the newcomer. She opens the sliding glass doors and walks out onto the hard ground, fists clenching. The figure moves closer and finally into the light, revealing a tall man with unruly salmon hair and handsome rugged features with gorgeous onyx eyes to match.

The man smirks broadly and barks, "Hey Charlie! Haven't seen you in forever!"

Charlie narrows her cold brown eyes and scoffs, "It has been three years, Natsu-kun. Three years since you abandoned Wendy and Happy."

Natsu Dragneel looks at the ground and mutters, "I might be strong, Charlie, but obviously not strong enough to take on hoards of Hunters and their beasts. Look, I'm sorry that I left-"

Charlie growls and hisses out, "_Sorry_?! Sorry doesn't fucking cut it, boy! You could have run, taken us with you, even! But instead you _fought_ them all! Don't tell me that you honestly believed that you could take on the best of the best Hunters and 40 beasts!"

Natsu stares at the ground and stays, "I-I knew I couldn't…but I also knew you all were tired of running. I'm sorry that I abandoned you, Wendy and Happy…but we can't be talking about this now! Wendy sent me to come get you. I saw her in the woods, and I chased after her, but I also saw this other girl, Lucy I believe her name is. She was chasing after Wendy too, and I figured she would just turn back when she found that she couldn't find her, but she didn't! Instead, she ran into a Hunter's beast and got her ass kicked!"

Charlie gasps, "Lucy-sama is hurt?! Take me to them, Natsu-kun." She walks forward hurriedly, forgetting all about keeping up her nonchalant charade.

**OoOoOoO**

**Damn, I'm on a roll! I wrote two chapters of Circus de Fairy Tail, and a chapter to The Devil's Associate! I also wrote a poem titled 'Rolling Girl'. The girl in the poem is a girl who strives to make everyone happy, and to make herself perfect. Her mother tells her over and over again that it's okay to think about yourself sometimes, but the girl refuses to listen. After a while, the girl starts to get more and more angry at the way she 'rolls over' for everyone and does what they say, so she changes her attitude. She becomes, well, a bitch. She refuses to help anyone, and only cares about herself, thinking that is right. She comes to not care about what anyone thinks, and when she finally realizes how horrible she has become, it is too late to change, because everyone hates her now.**

**Yup, so there you have it! And on the whole Happy thing…I'll reveal the winner next time! –sniggers-**

**And policy is still in effect!**

**10: 5 days until update**

**20: 2 days until update**

**30+: Updating becomes first priority~!**

**Bye~!**

**PARADISE.x**


	8. Sky Blue Walls

**Why, hello everybody and welcome to The Devil's Associate chapter 8! Wow, I can't believe it is chapter 8 already…seems like only yesterday I was planning up a storm about just the first chapter XD**

**Dude, I have so many ideas for multi-chapter stories, but I don't have time for them…and I'm afraid someone might come up with the idea too and use it and if I use mine, people will call me a copy cat! –pouts- Anywho, DRUM ROLL PLEASE! –cricket chirp- ….oh that's just rich -.- **

**And the winner of the Happy Contest is….-suspenseful moment- TRANSFORMATION HAPPY! The Happy that most of the time is in the form of a cute child, but that's just to trick his foes! He can change into his true form, that of a grown man with blue hair and awesome Angel wings! BUE HAIR3 and so that him and Charlie can have a romance too…-perv grin-**

**Hope you all are 'Happy' with the solution! Ha ha, get it? 'Cause Happy is happy and happy...whatever -.-**

**And so sorry for the long wait! My parents got separated so now I go to two different houses each week. So like, this week of October 29****th****, I'll be at my mom's house and she has internet, but the next week I'll be at my dad's house and he doesn't have internet. Please be patient!**

**Might as well do this: Disclaimer, I do not own Fairy Tail, because if I did, there would be a ton more NaLu moments! :D And I do not own the show **_**Friends**_**, nor will I ever want to XD**

**PS: **_**Friends**_** is an American TV show that went on for a **_**really **_**long time.**

**OoOoOoO**

The ice Demon pushes through the shrubbery forcefully and empties into a large clearing leading towards a large cave. Gray moves towards it, all the while calling out, "Wendy-chan! You here? It's me, Gray!"

He hears faint shuffling before a tiny head pops out, "Gr-Gray-san?" Wendy's big brown eyes are dull with exhaustion yet she still manages to smile at her older friend, "Gray-san! You may enter!" Her voice is weak and shaky as she speaks.

Gray quickly walks over to the mouth of the cave, dark brown eyes wide with worry. He reaches down as he nears Wendy and scoops her up into his big arms, patting her back gently, "Where's Lucy, Wendy-chan?"

Wendy coughs and says, "Farther in the cave. Gosh, I'm so tired. Healing Lucy really did some damage."

Gray nods and walks further into the cave, stopping at the sight of Lucy sprawled out on the cave floor. She was fast asleep and breathing normally, yet she still looked clammy and unhealthy. Splatters of blood came from her body and stained the stone beneath her, causing Gray to worry. He sets Wendy down gently against the right wall of the cave and crouches next to Lucy. He takes her pulse to find it beating normally and he sighs in relief, "You must have done a great job. What was her condition when she first came in?"

Wendy looks at him with sleepy brown eyes and says softly, yet loud enough for Gray to hear, "Broken rib…a large gash…and some head trauma. Of course, she had lots of bruises, and most of them are still there. Her skin was also being melted slowly by acid, but I cleared it up."

Gray nods and smiles, "You can sleep, Wendy-chan. I am sure that Charlie-san will be here soon to bring you back home. That cat adores you."

Wendy chuckles, "I wouldn't call her a cat if I were you, she gets real angry whenever someone does." She closes her eyes and sets her head against the cool surface of the wall.

Gray gulps, imagining a 50 foot beast with long silver hair going on a rampage because he called her a cat. He feels a cold shudder run through him and he was an ice Demon! He tugs at his shirt collar as if he was nervous and says, "R-right...let's wait until Charlie-san gets here, that guy certainly knew the way."

Wendy's eyes sudden snap open and she says, "What guy?"

Gray looks at her confusedly, "A tall guy with salmon pink hair and weird onyx eyes. He sounded like an idiot to me, but he said he knew you and that you sent him to go get Charlie-san so I didn't question him. He seemed pretty weak anyway, with that girlie hair of his." He chuckles and glances back down at Lucy with feelings of concern still dancing around in his gut.

Wendy ponders this for a moment before saying, "He is a friend of mine. I called him the other day and told him to come visit me because I owed him some medicine, and I guess he got here today. Good thing too, or Lucy and I would have been dead for sure." She leans back against the wall once again and closes those deep brown eyes.

The ice Demon nods and sits fully don onto the ground, avoiding a close splatter of dark crimson. He reaches over to the sleeping blonde and pushes a strand of golden hair out of her face and tsk's, "You need to be more careful, Lucy…and what was that Hunter's beast doing out here anyway? Has the time come that they finally found Wendy again? Do you know the answer, Lucy?" He says to her in a low mumble. Wendy opens an eye, smirks knowingly, before closing it again having decided to give them some privacy. Personally, the air Angel thought that Gray and Juvia would make a better couple, but Gray and Lucy looked sweet together as well.

A few moments pass and Wendy soon fell into a deep sleep, completely wiped out from using her healing magic on Lucy. Gray glances over at Wendy and smiles softly, glad that his friend finally fell asleep. He looks out the cave mouth and into the darkness beyond, getting a little anxious, _what is taking Charlie-san so long?! She better be here-_ His thoughts are cut off by a sudden movement among the bushes at the other side of the clearing across from the cave opening. Gray immediately prepares for the worst, diving behind a large stone that jutted up from the cave floor. His dark eyes narrow as he watches two approaching figures walk into the cave and his hands mold into the style that helped him control his magic the best. From the figure outlining of the two people, he could easily tell that one was female and the other a tall male.

Just as he was about to attack, the taller male figure turns and says gruffly, "Ice Demon I know you're there."

Gray's eyes go wide yet he refuses to move, _wait, is that voice pinkie's voice?_ He slowly stands up and looks at them, "Any of you got a light?"

A low yet feminine voice speaks up next, "Light up the place, boy." Her voice is reprimanding, and immediately there is a large fire ball floating in the air. Gray winces at the sudden light before blinking and taking in the shadowed faces of the pink haired man and Charlie, who looked as worried as a mother who child has been missing for a few hours.

Charlie looks over at Wendy and Lucy and strides over, stopping at Wendy and kneeling down. She touches the younger girl's face and smiles softly, "She looks so adorable when she sleeps…" At the surprised looks of the pink haired man and Gray, her smile disappears and she immediately stands up abruptly, patting off invisible dust from her smooth pants. She clears her throat before fixing them with a dark glare, "What are you two looking at?!"

The two men instantly look away, Gray whistling and the pink haired man rubbing the back of his head nervously. Gray looks at him and says, "I don't believe I ever asked of your name, pinkie. So, what's your name?"

The pink haired man looks at him in a bored manner, "Derrick."

Gray raises an eyebrow, "Any last name?"

'Derrick' shakes his head no and looks over at Charlie and Wendy, "Nope, don't need one. Do you want me to carry that blonde girl?" He calls over to Charlie, but Gray walks forward abruptly.

"No, I will carry her, Derrick-san. No offense but I don't trust you as far as I could throw you." Gray says rudely before walking over to Lucy's side and picking her up easily in his arms, _that guy doesn't look like a Derrick to me…his parent's should have named him salmon or something! _He chuckles light to himself before fully taking in Lucy's image. His left eye begins to twitch and he grinds out, "Why the fuck is she shirtless?!"

Derrick shrugs as does Charlie, and Gray sighs heavily, "I know the Hunter's beast didn't do this…whatever, as long as she _never_ find out, or we will all be doomed." He glances over at a shape about five meters away and he says, "What's that?"

Derrick speaks up, "Her whip. That's where her shirt went."

Gray nods, "Ah so somebody used her shirt to pick up her whip." He looks at Derrick, "Can you pick that up? My arms are a little full, and so are Charlie-san's."

Derrick looks reluctant to complete the task, but he complies and walks over to the whip. He slowly reaches down and grabs it by the part that is covered by cloth. He picks it up and holds it as far from his body as he can as if he was a demonic ghost and the whip was a cross. Gray rolls his eyes at him before the three walk out, each holding different things in their arms.

OoOoOoO

_Jesus my head hurts like a bitch…so does my side…so does my hand…so does my _everywhere_…God I complain too much. _Lucy thought to herself and she moans lowly, bringing a petite hand to her forehead. Slowly the young woman forces her light brown eyes open and she moans again at the bright light that invaded her eye sockets and made her corneas feel as if they were on fire. She groans this time and forces her eyes fully open. She stares at the pastel white ceiling for a little while, taking in the muffled sounds of an argument in the other room and the sounds of a TV playing some show about police officers. She blinks once, twice, before heaving herself up from the bed and yawning loudly. She glances around the tiny room she was in, taking in the sky-blue walls and the large oak desk across from the bed she was in. She rubs her face with her hand and sighs heavily, "Ah, good I am in Wendy-chan's room…thank God I'm not in the belly of that Hunter's beast!" She swings her legs over the side of the bed and stands up, stretching her body until she felt a burning pain in her back muscles. She winces as she feels more pain along her side and she looks down to see a rather large purple and black bruise stretching out across her chest. She prods it and winces again, deeming that a bad idea with a "Wow, I'm retarded." She looks back up again, sniffs once, before doing a double take and looking back down, "Why the fuck am I shirtless?!" She exclaims, already beginning to fume at the imaginary perverted old man her mind creates.

There is a sudden knock at the door and she looks up. She glances around hurriedly for something to cover herself up and she chooses the pillow she slept with. She presses it to her chest just in time, for the door opens just as the hot fabric touches her bareness. Wendy looks up at her and smiles hugely.

"Good, you're awake, Lucy-chan! We were all so worried about you!" Wendy says brightly, running over and standing in front of the older woman, "Remove that pillow so I can check your ribs."

Lucy nods and throws the pillow to the side, revealing her scarlet bra and smooth creamy stomach. Wendy prods at her bruise, causing Lucy to cry out, "Ow, Wendy-chan that hurt like a mother fu-" She stops herself from cursing in front of the little girl and instead coughs loudly. Wendy looks at her strangely before shaking her head and muttering something about Lucy having the mouth of a sailor but the heart of Mother Teresa. Lucy smirks at the younger girl yet grimaces when she pokes her in the rib again, "Why do you keep doing that?"

Wendy looks up at her, "Because you broke a rib and I want to make sure it is healing correctly. Do not move too much, okay?"

Lucy nods while going completely still, letting the girl prod and inspect her as necessary. Many moments pass-plus a lot of pain- before finally Wendy is done checking up on Lucy. She smiles hugely at Lucy and says, "Okay, you're done! I'll go get you one of Charlie's shirts so stay here."

Lucy nods as Wendy turns and walks out. She glances around the simple room, taking in the pretty sky blue walls and gorgeous silk white curtains. She whistles and rocks back onto her heels, pointing her gaze to the white ceiling. She sighs heavily and begins to pace around the room, last night's events playing through her mind like a show on TV. _What was that Hunter's beast doing here? Did the Hunter's finally find Wendy-chan and Charlie-san again? We have no choice; we will have to take them with us when we go to track down that Tenshi-akuma…and who was that guy last night who saved me? I must thank him…God now I owe some stranger my life! What if he is a pervert and asks me to sleep with him?! I'm too young to loose my virginity!_ She was on the edge of hysterics now, but somehow she manages to calm herself down. She runs a hand down her face and sighs again, "Gotta go find this guy and tell him I owe him my life…great."

Suddenly the door opens again to reveal Wendy, Charlie, Levy, Juvia, Erza and Michelle. Lucy gasps as Michelle and Levy immediately hug her tightly and both girls begin to cry.

"Oh, Lu-chan I was so worried! When Gray brought you in all bruised and broken I was hyperventilating!" Levy exclaims, nearly crushing the life out of Lucy.

"Lucy-chan please do not worry us all like that again!" Michelle says, mimicking Levy's actions and hugging Lucy tightly.

Lucy struggles to breathe, "G-guys…cannot…breathe!"

Both Levy and Michelle let go and the two women back up leaving Lucy panting for breathe. Lucy smiles at them meekly, "Sorry for worrying you two. It is my fault I let that Hunter's beast get the best of me." Wendy walks over while she is talking and hands her a simple grey shirt, which Lucy takes gratefully and throws on over her scarlet bra. She pulls her long hair out from under the collar and smiles at Wendy in thanks. Wendy nods back and stands next to her, grabbing her hand and clutching it tightly. Lucy cocks her head at her and says, "What's the matter, babe?"

Wendy looks up at her with guilty, big brown eyes and says sorrowfully, "No it isn't your fault, it's mine because I ran off like that…if I hadn't acted so rashly, you wouldn't be hurt."

Lucy smiles softly at her, "Oh Wendy-chan, don't say that. I said something that upset you so it is my fault. And…why were you so upset anyways? You do know we would never let anything hurt you, Wendy-chan."

Wendy looks at her for a moment before saying, "I am not afraid of the _Tenshi-akuma_…because the one you are tracking down…is my brother."

Lucy gasps and lets go of Wendy's hand as if it burned her, "B-but…" _I can't just go send Wendy-chan's brother to Hell! And if he is anything like Wendy-chan…I could never even think of killing Wendy-chan, more or less someone who acts just like her! _Lucy ponders this, before sighing heavily and whispering, "You're going to do everything in your power to make sure we don't get him, aren't you?"

Wendy looks at her steadily for a long moment, before saying in a shaky voice, "Y-yes, I am, Lucy-chan. I hope that you can forgive me…"

Lucy looks at her before saying, "Where are my whip and keys, Wendy-chan?" Wendy stares at the ground, before glancing at all the girls in the room. Juvia looked frightened, Erza looked stoic, Levy looked sad, Michelle looked sad as well and Charlie looked emotionless. Lucy was certain that Charlie would back Wendy up in her decision, "Wendy-chan, where are my keys and whip?" Lucy asks again, more forcefully this time. _Lock up your heart in a box, disconnect from all soft emotions, just like father always tells you to do…_ She thought to herself, already planning to run out the door.

Wendy finally looks at Lucy and says, "Your whip is on the counter in my kitchen, and so are your keys."

Lucy sighs heavily and walks out, "Thank you, Wendy-chan. Now I have to go find that guy who saved me…he had a head full of pink hair, I believe." All the girls follow her out as she walks down the hallway that led into the kitchen. Sure enough she spots her keys and whip on the counter. She walks over and attaches both devices to her belt loops before turning and saying, "So where is that guy? He came here too, didn't he?"

Erza speaks up in that demanding voice of her's, "Yes, he did. He is in the living room. His name is Derrick…at least that is what he has been telling us."

Charlie walks over and says simply, "He is an old friend of Wendy's and mine. We have complete faith in him, and you can too. He isn't the type to lie and deceive unless it is completely necessary, and in this case, it would not be." Her eyes cut sharply to Erza's, and the scarlet haired Archangel glares straight back.

Lucy gulps nervously and looks down at Wendy, who was next to Charlie, "Move Wendy-chan, you're in the hit zone!" She exclaims, before quickly running out of the kitchen before a fight could break out between the two strong Angels. She ends up in the living room, frozen in a pose of running and staring at Gajeel, Gray and a pink haired man. She coughs and quickly straightens herself out, "I didn't want to be annihilated, okay!" She exclaims at Gajeel, who looked as if he were about to burst out laughing.

Gajeel shakes his head, "N-not that!" Finally his laughter booms from his throat, surprising Lucy. Lucy scowls darkly as he points to her shirt.

"What, it is just a shir-" She looks down at it, and her left eye begins to twitch. On the front of the shirt was a picture of a fluffy white kitty with pink hearts around it. She screeches, "What the fuck?!"

Gray soon joins in with Gajeel, as does the pink haired man. They laugh at her for a little while, with Lucy yelling at them to shut up, before finally Gray stops and wipes a tear from his eye, "T-that's too funny! I told her to do it too! I didn't think Charlie-san would let Wendy-chan do it, but she did! Ha!"

Lucy growls, "I would shut up if I were you or risk losing your ball sack!"

Gray immediately goes quiet, "_Gomen nasai_, Lucy!" He bows his head, visibly shaking.

Gajeel and the pink haired man go quiet too, knowing that Lucy was dead serious. Lucy looks over at the stranger and says, "You're Derrick, right?"

The pink haired man nods and cocks a pink eyebrow as if expecting something. Lucy sighs heavily before sinking to her knees and bending at the waist and laying her hands flat against the cold carpet floor. She was bowing, "_Arigato_, for saving my life, Derrick-sama. I owe you my life, so whatever you tell me to do for the remaining time I am alive I will do." Her voice is humble, even though on the inside she was fuming that this pink-haired guy bested her and beat the thing she was supposed to beat.

Derrick looks at her, before busting out laughing again. Lucy looks up in confusion at him, _what is his deal? I was trained from birth to be grateful towards those who help me, and he gave the ultimate assistance, and this is the correct bow…am I doing it wrong?! This is the bow Demons use though, and I am no Demon…is this why he is laughing? _She thought to herself and she cocks her head. She sits fully up and watches as he continues to laugh. Finally, he stops and looks at her with big onyx eyes, "Luigi-san you don't have to bow to me! I saw someone in trouble and I acted! It is common courtesy…"

Lucy raises a slim eyebrow and says, "My name is Lucy…and that is how I was raised! I am supposed to give my all to those who protect me, why do you think I put up with Gajeel and Gray? (Gajeel: "Hey!" Gray: "Oi!") They have protected me time and time again, and have trained me so I am willing to do anything for them! You saved my life so-"

Derrick brushes this off with a simple wave of his large hand, "It's okay, you don't have to do anything for me…except…" He smirks and says, "Can you get me a drink of water?"

Lucy's eye twitches, "When I said 'do anything', I meant in battles and such, not domestic and mundane things such as getting you a glass of water!"

Derrick laughs again and says, "Whatever you say, Luce!"

Lucy blanches at this and says, "L-Luce?"

The salmon-haired lad nods, "Aye, that's what I'm gonna call ya'!"

Lucy raises an eyebrow, _this man…he reminds me of a little kid! _She sighs and rubs her eyes, "Well, what are you all up to?" She sits down between Gray and Derrick and turns to stare at the ongoing television.

"Oh we were just telling Derrick here about _Friends_." Gajeel says from his side of the couch.

Lucy rolls her big brown eyes, "Ugh, I hate that show. Can you please change it?" She winces at the cruddy joke one of the actors make and she sticks out her tongue distastefully.

Gray fumes, "NO!" He exclaims, clenching his teeth.

Lucy puts up her hands defensively, "Okay, okay…yeesh!" With a grumble and sits back and watches the program, still feeling sickened by the horrific comedy that was on the TV.

OoOoOoO

Jellal sighs heavily, "Our beast was taken care of by Natsu Dragneel. He has met up with his sister and Lucy's team…all Hell will break loose soon."

Laxus looks at him pointedly from his spot in the giant van, "Let's just go up there and get them now! We can take those losers."

Jellal shakes his head, "No, not all of them…last night was prime because they were separated…too bad that beast didn't do its job, or things would be a whole lot easier…" He trails off and stares at the house where their target was residing in. After a few moments, he speaks up, "Our target is no long Natsu Dragneel."

Bixlow looks up from the cards he was holding, "What do you mean?"

Jellal looks back at his team and says simply, "Our supervisor wants Lucy Heartphilia."

An older woman looks up and cocks her head, "That silly little girl? She looks like a normal human to me, why would he want her?"

"Because Lucy Heartphilia is the daughter of the Devil." Jellal says.

**OoOoOoO**

**I know, sucky ending, but you will just have to deal with it! Lolo jkjk, I will try harder next time at a better ending!**

**I hope y'all loved this chapter!**

**PARADISE.x**


	9. Happy's Warning

**Heyo everybody and welcome to The Devil's Associate chapter 9! Wow, almost at 10 chapters and you all are still with me! Truthfully in the beginning I had some doubts on the whole Heaven and Hell and Demons and Angels thing I had going on in this story in fear that people would take this the wrong way and get all religious on me. Now, I am not saying that I am an antichrist, but I am not exactly a God worshiper either. God seems far-fetched to me and he has yet to really prove himself to me. I mean, seriously, there's a man in some pearly white kingdom up in the clouds or some other dimension watching us and judging us? I am not saying that you shouldn't believe in him, because God makes people strive to do good, which is something this fucked up world needs very badly. I hope all of you that do believe in God do not take my fanfic offensive in any way, this is just a work of pure fiction and is meant to entertain. All these Angels and Demons and Jude playing as the Devil are just part of the story and not my real views on things.**

**I hope you all understand and will just read the story and have fun with it, I know I have fun writing it!**

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update! Been grounded repeatedly and had lots of school work. For those of you who read my other stories, you already know this. I AM NOT DEAD, JUST GROUNDED A LOT! **

**Have an enjoyable time reading this chapter, ja? [Which means 'yes' in German; I will be using this a lot XD]**

**OoOoOoO**

Natsu sneaks a peek to his right and his onyx eyes land on the young woman on the floor playing checkers with his younger sister Wendy Marvel. The young woman looked weak, yet she stood her ground for a longer time than most would against a Hunter's beast. _So this is Lucy Heartphilia, daughter of the Devil, eh? She doesn't seem all that scary…I wonder if she knows she has Devil blood rushing through her veins, and that she could become the most powerful creature to ever walk on Earthland and Hell and every dimension in between? I'm guessing not…_ He looks up from the two and over at the kitchen where his eyes connect with Charlie's cold brown ones. She gestures for him to come to her and he heaves himself off the fabric couch. Lucy looks up at him as he walks by, and she smiles in a friendly way at him. Natsu smiles back and nods before turning his head to make eye contact with Charlie. He walks over to her and says in a hushed voice, "They have no idea, right?"

Charlie nods, "Yes, all of them are completely in the dark. Now, onto what I wanted to tell you." She sighs heavily before reaching into her back pocket and pulling out a slim envelope. She hands it to him and he glances down at who it was addressed to.

_Natsu_.

Natsu's eyes narrow and he quickly opens the sealed envelope, all the while turning and quickly walking into the long hallway next to the kitchen. He reaches into the envelope and pulls out a folded up piece of notebook paper. His onyx eyes darken as he opens it up and reads it,

_Dear Natsu,_

_If you are reading this, then obviously you escaped Hell. Good job, man! How was Hell, was is all fiery and dark and shit? Anywho, onto the actual point of this letter, I will not tell you where I am or which dimension I am in. That is for you to figure out for yourself. I hope that one day we can be together again and cause havoc for all them Hunters who think they can get the best of us! Anyway, I have shocking news [or maybe not so shocking because you've already met her] but if you have escaped Hell, then Lucy Heartphilia will be assigned to come after you. You must be careful, she might seem weak, but that girl has Devil blood in her, and she is not to be taken lightly no matter how angelic or hot she is. She will act sweet and innocent to get on your good side, so you must stay vigilant….that or she is truly nice…but I don't believe that for a second! Only one good thing comes out of Akuma supōn* and that's the pride you get out of ridding the world of them. _

_Well, knowing Lord Lucifer, she probably has no idea what she really is, so make sure not to let anything slip. Now whether or not she will turn out to be an Archangel like her mother, Layla-may she rest in peace, or the Devil like her father is unknown. She probably has no idea who _you_ are and it is best to keep it that way…for now._

_Remember, she is DANGEROUS Natsu! She is not to be trifled with nor taken lightly! She has powers so terrifying that you'll piss yourself soon as look at them lying dormant inside of her, and with how unstable Akuma supōn tend to be, they could be activated at any given moment. She is DANGEROUS! Hopefully even you will understand that. _

_I hope this information helps!_

_If you want to know where I am at,_

_Just remember there's no turning back,_

_In the crimson meadow,_

_May your wishes be granted by the tall fellow,_

_And under the see,_

_Is where you'll find me._

_Sincerely,_

_Happy_

Natsu clenches the paper with shaking hands and he sighs heavily. Turning on his heel the _Tenshi-akuma_ walks back down the hallway and takes a sharp left into the kitchen. He sighs and Charlie looks up with curious brown eyes. Natsu hands it to her and she takes it, eyes flitting across the page as she reads the letter quickly. She slowly looks up at Natsu and says, "Well I know which dimension he's in, but not exactly where he is…and in the dimension he's in it could take eternity to find him."

Natsu frowns deeply and says hurriedly "Which dimension, Charlie? Scarlet, Shade, Gold, Light? Edolas? Which one, Charlie?!" He takes a step forward, onyx eyes going wide at the thought of his best friend in the Shade Dimension. Anger builds within him as he stares at Charlie, demanding an answer.

The _neko_ Angel stares at him for a moment before saying shortly, "Scarlet Dimension. '_In the crimson meadow_', obviously meaning the murder and bloodshed that happens there, but the '_may your wishes be granted by the tall fellow'_…" Her brow furrows with worry and she stares down at the letter.

Natsu thinks over this line, scratching the back of his head and just as he was about to announce an idea, a sweet, feminine voice speaks up from behind them.

"Meaning the Guardian of the Scarlet Dimension. He guards the gates so that only convicted criminals can pass…or people who do favors for him." The two turn around quickly to see Lucy leaning against the counter with a kind smile on her face, "I'm not going to ask what this is about; I just heard the part about '_may your wishes be granted by the tall fellow_', so if you guys don't want me knowing, then you don't have to worry."

Charlie glances at Natsu before looking back at Lucy, "How did you know that, Lucy? Not many people in this world know about the Scarlet Dimension."

Lucy laughs, a thing like bells twinkling before she says calmly, "I know things people would _kill_ to know about. I do have a lot of recourses at my disposal." She smiles sweetly at them.

Natsu smirks, "I would think so. So this 'Guardian'…"

"He prevents all kind souls from entering, and since Guardians have the power to see into your soul and know your sins, there is no tricking them. They can see through any disguise, magical or not, and are not to be messed with. They are very powerful, and are infamous for taking down even the strongest of Demons and Angels. If you get into a fight with one…" She runs her thumb across her neck, "you're dead."

Charlie nods, "Your information is correct, once again."

Natsu frowns, "So only those of us who have sinned can enter?" Both the _neko_ Angel and girl nod, "Well, then I know I can get in." He chuckles, tone light and humorous.

Lucy giggles, "Haha, you're hilarious, Derrick-san. So, when are we all headin' out?"

Charlie looks at her with huge eyes, "We?"

"Yeah!" Lucy cocks her head to the side in confusion, "The only reason you would be trying to decipher that meaning would be that you are going to go to the Scarlet Dimension."

Natsu decides to speak up, crossing his arms across his chest, "Yeah but there's no way we're taking you, Luce."

Lucy's eyes go wide and she says in a dark voice, "Why not?!" Her fists clench and her nostrils flare. She obviously did not like the idea of being left behind while everyone else goes on some amazing adventure.

Natsu backs up a bit, uncrossing his arms just in case the girl threw herself at him, which wouldn't be that surprising. "B-because you're still healing after that attack!"

"No…" She looks at the ground, suddenly no longer angry. She looks sad, depressed, even. She sighs softly and says softly, "You think I'm weak, everyone does. You think I can't stand up for myself…"

Natsu stares at her, "No not at all!" He attempts at making his tone sincere but he fails. This girl, daughter of the Devil or not, was so horribly injured by that Hunter's beast that now when he looks at her, all he sees is something to be protected. She was like a porcelain doll to him, something that needed to be guarded and rescued from dangerous situations. _Wait…is she making me feel protective over her? Are her skills of manipulation this great that I am so blinded by her so-called 'innocence'? Oh, God…what did I get myself into here?_

It happens so fast Natsu couldn't even stop it. Her fist collides with his jaw, sending him reeling. The chick had a lethal hit, that's for sure! He is forced to take a step back to avoid falling over and his surprised onyx eyes land on the fierce, bright eyes of Lucy. She is scowling darkly, something that turned her normally gorgeous face sour, and her tone is uncommon for her-it is cold and calculating. Natsu's eyes go as large as dinner plates as she hisses, "Liar, I really hate it when people lie to me. If you think I am weak than we shall fight now."

Natsu quickly gains his composure, straightening himself. He ignores the burning pain in his jaw as he says, "Oh?" A devil smirk comes to his lips and he bends at the knee a little, as if he were about to launch himself at her. "You want to go, eh Devil Girl?" The name-calling obviously surprises Lucy, but she lets it go, eyes filling with such ferocious fire it should have come from Hell itself!

Natsu decides that he likes the flames.

"Wait! Please stop this!" A tiny figure runs between them, holding up her small hands as if she could push them back. Her long blue hair swishes around her and she looks up at both of them with huge brown eyes, "Don't fight!" She wails, effectively shaking the two out of their little 'fight'.

Both Lucy and Natsu look at her with guilty eyes, and Lucy moves forward, "Oh, Wendy-chan, I'm sorry!" Everyone sweat-drops, all wondering what she was apologizing for. Lucy's mood changes in a blink of an eye, surprising Natsu, who stared at her with a strange look on his face. She quickly hugs the little girl tight, "I didn't mean to frighten you!" She fixes Natsu with a glare that makes him stand up straighter and wear a look of horror on his face, "_The bad man will tell you he's sorry._" She growls out, and you could not miss the threat in her tone.

Immediately Natsu drops on one knee and bows his head to Wendy, "I apologize, Wendy! I am sorry for scaring you!" He glances at Lucy to confirm that this was enough and the blonde nods. He wraps his arms around Wendy as well, pushing Lucy off. The woman scowls and Wendy just stands there, bemused by what was happening around her. Lucy shoots to her feet and grabs Wendy's hand, "C'mon, Wendy-chan!" She tugs and Natsu has no choice but to let go if he didn't want Wendy to be ripped in half.

"Oi! Blondie!" Natsu calls but Lucy ignores him, continuing on towards the main living room where everyone else was.

"I can't hear you~!" She says in a sing-song voice with a big grin on her face, "I'm going to tell the others of where we are headed, so just wait a few moments and we'll leave!"

_This quickly? _Natsu thought to himself. He kind of wanted to stay at his little sister's house for a while longer, take in all the old scents and memories that the old shack had to offer him. He glances at the ceiling of the kitchen, taking in blackened parts. He had been the cause of those burns when he attempted to cook dinner for everyone, 'everyone' being himself, Happy, Charlie and Wendy. Yeah, he had failed miserably at it, effectively burning both the ceiling and the food, and in the end they just had ordered take-out. The memory makes Natsu smile hugely and chuckle softly.

Charlie looks at him with slightly confused eyes, "What are you doing?"

Natsu snaps out of his little trance before facing the cat Angel and saying lightly, "Just reminiscing." He walks out of the room with Charlie staring after him with calculating eyes.

OoOoOoO

"Hurry up, Bunny-girl, we ain't got all day!" Gajeel bellows from his motorcycle, and Levy giggles as she sits down on the seat behind him. Without hesitation, the young script Angel wraps his thin arms around the bigger man's waist, pressing her body into his back and making his blush slightly. He would never get used to this. He revs the engine as if to prove his point, a dark scowl on his face. But that evil look could not cover the soft rosy pink tint his cheeks had acquired.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" A light feminine voice calls and out runs Lucy Heartphilia, long blonde hair streaming out behind her like a golden ribbon. She still had a large bruise across her cheek where something had hit her, and you could see the obvious discomfort from running in her eyes. She closes the front door behind her and continues on to the large truck Erza, Michelle, Charlie, Wendy and Derrick were in. She grimaces as she steps into the car, the action causing great pain in her bruised ribs.

Wendy smiles softly at her from her seat, "Would you like me to help speed your healing up?"

Lucy shakes her head in disagreement, "Nah, you need to save up your strength, Wendy-chan!"

The little air Angel nods and smiles hugely, "Okay! So…how are we going to get to the Scarlet dimension?"

Erza sighs from the front seat, "We shouldn't even be taking you, or _you_." She turns to fix Derrick with a deadly stare that causes him to freeze up in his seat.

Lucy chuckles softly, "Come now, Erza, don't scare the poor guy to death! As for your question, Wendy-chan…" She looks at the cute little girl beside her and says, "Simple, really, we're just going to drive to the only portal in the human world of Earthland."

"Well, where's that?" The air Angel questions curiously.

"In a sleazy nightclub down in Taverns Harbor, Demons and Angels alike party in there-it is the only place where truces are allowed." Derrick answers for her, and Lucy fixes him with a dark glare. He smirks at her, "You're not the only smart one, blondie."

Lucy looks at him in shock for a moment from his 'blondie' comment, but quickly regains her cheerful composure and says with a giant smile, "You're right! There's Erza, Michelle-chan, Wendy-chan, Juvia, Levy-chan, Charlie-san…am I missing anyone?" Her smile broadens into a mischievous smirk.

Derrick's eyes widen, "You only listed girls! You're evil!"

"Well, girls are so much smarter than guys, and I'm only evil on the weekends!"

"What does that even mean?!"

"God, you're an idiot!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Erza screeches from her seat and the next thing Lucy and Derrick see is a red-faced Archangel and blades in their faces. "I am tired of your bickering! You will sit back there like good children and act as best friends, _do you understand me_?!" Her deadly glare could burn holes right through you if the saying '_if looks could kill_' was true!

Immediately Lucy and Derrick hug each other and yell out, "A-aye, sir!"

"I love you, best friend!" Lucy squeals fearfully.

"I love you too, BFF!" Derrick practically sobs, hoping that this was enough for the 'great Titania'.

Erza stares at them for a moment longer before a blissful smile comes to her face and she says sweetly, "Perfect! Now, off we go!" Lucy and Derrick sigh heavily and release each other, only to be driven back into each other's arms by Erza's "I NEVER SAID STOP HUGGING!"

"A-aye, sir~!" The two scared young adults chirp like birds, causing everyone-except Erza-in the vicinity to roll their eyes and chuckle. Erza steps on the gas a little _too_ forcefully, causing everyone to slam their heads into the first thing in front of them.

Unfortunately, this went for Derrick and Lucy too. The sudden movement causes them to fall forward-considering they didn't put their seatbelts on-and somehow Lucy ends up on top of Derrick. Her giant breasts push into his chest, causing him to blush darkly, and her right leg goes between his legs making it look like a very sexual position. Her face comes crashing down on his and her cheeks flare with red as her lips make contact with his because of the fall. His lips are soft, kind of chapped, yet still soft, and her's were plump and warm. She stares into his onyx eyes for a second, mortified by what had happened, before she pushes herself off him with strength she didn't know she had, "O-oh my God, I-I-I a-a-am s-s-s-s-s-so sorry!" She stutters so badly it was painful to watch.

Derrick stares up at her before suddenly a giant smile comes to his face, "Look at you, Luce, you're face is as red as ripped to-" He doesn't even get to finish his sentence, for in the next he is unconscious from the blow to his head dealt by Lucy.

She sits down calmly next to Wendy and says with a big smile, "Let's play some road games, yes?" _That man…took my first kiss!_

**OoOoOoO**

**FINALLY I UPDATE HOLY SHIT THIS SOMEHOW TOOK ME FOREVER TO WRITE! OHMIGAWD….anywho, I hoped you enjoyed that! CDF chapter next on my agenda! Eview and tell me what you think!**

**Peace out!  
PARADISE.x**


	10. Author's Note, Please Read

**Author's Note:**

Okay, here's the jist. I have literally _no idea_ what the Hell I am going to do with this story. I've written and rewritten chapters thinking they were too stupid to dare post. I truly love the idea of this story, I really do, but I just don't know what to do with it! When and how am I going to get Natsu and Lucy together? What the Hell is up with Jellal? What is the real point of this story? I have so many other ideas for other stories that are just _so much better_ than this one. I have no idea where to go, and it pains me to the point of _crying_! I just HATE leaving something undone but I have stressed out over what I was going to write and…I don't want to say I can't take it anymore, because I enjoyed stressing out over it. I thought it was going to be a great story, but I just don't know what to do anymore.

So that is why I am putting this up for adoption.

Anyone, I don't care! If you have ideas for this story and you want to take a shot at writing it, please PM me so we can arrange things. You can take the idea, hell even take the chapters I already wrote and continue on from there. I do ask that you have _some_ form of literacy accuracy and talent and that your native language is English. No offense to anyone who doesn't speak English from birth.

Thank you all so much for staying this far with me. I hope you tune into my other stories and don't hate me for giving up.

Sincerely and forever yours,

PARADISE.x but you can just call me Parrie-chan


End file.
